


In just one burst of light

by ElisaSoller



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaSoller/pseuds/ElisaSoller
Summary: Tras lo sucedido con el obscurus, Newt decide aceptar la propuesta de Seraphina Picquery y prolongar su estancia en Nueva York, colaborando con MACUSA  para ayudarles a comprender y gestionar los problemas que surjan relacionados con las criaturas mágicas. En contacto continuo con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, poco a poco, Newt irá conociendo a su Director.





	1. Chapter 1

El _speakeasy_ en el que se encontraban era ciertamente lúgubre, se dijo Newt. La barra del bar se encontraba al fondo, una colección de magos borrachos apoyados en ella, algunos literalmente, habiendo perdido sus facultades por el alcohol. Otros claramente en plenos negocios, hablando entre ellos. El volumen del jazz proveniente del escenario, a la izquierda de la estancia, hacía imposible escuchar ninguna conversación.

El equipo de aurores que llevaban la operación se encontraba fuera de la vista, dispersado por el club, vestidos de acorde al ambiente pseudo-festivo del lugar. Porpentina, la agente asignada a Newt en esta misión, le agarró del brazo suavemente, sacándole de sus reflexiones.  

– ¿Estás preparado? García acaba de dar la señal, han encontrado el cargamento.  

Newt asintió nerviosamente. Estaba preparado, o eso creía… Esta era la primera misión en la que participaba desde que hacía un mes había decidido aceptar la oferta de MACUSA que le ofrecía ser empleado durante un año, para la colaboración y concienciación a sus empleados sobre las criaturas mágicas.

Esto incluía una serie de clases teóricas de una hora y media dos veces a la semana, y participar en la acción del Departamento de Seguridad, ocupándose de ayudarles cuando surgía un problema relacionado con criaturas mágicas, asegurándose de que los animales incautados en las redadas fueran tratados correctamente.

Esta noche el equipo en acción estaba formado por él mismo, Tina, García, Rodilus y el propio Director del Departamento, Graves.

El británico, propenso a la timidez y a entenderse mejor con los animales que con las personas, no estaba seguro de sus habilidades para trabajar en equipo, pero la angustia que le creaba pensar en no ayudar a las criaturas del contrabando, había hecho que se guardase sus dudas. Y allí estaba, en plena operación de arresto e incautación.

 

La presencia del director le hacía estar en vilo. Todavía no había visto al verdadero Graves, si se le podía llamar así. Un equipo de aurores liderado por Seraphina le había encontrado en el sótano de su mansión, inconsciente tras dos meses de tortura a manos de Gellert Grindelwald.

Desde entonces, Newt había intentado verle. No en vano había sido él el único en detectar que se trataba de un impostor. Pero sus intentos no habían dado frutos. El director había estado entregado a la rehabilitación con un equipo de sanadores, y en el Departamento de Seguridad no salía de su oficina, recuperando tiempo perdido ya que, aparentemente, Grindelwald no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para mantener el papeleo del departamento al día.

La redada en la que se encontraban era relativamente sencilla para merecer la presencia de Graves, por lo que Scamander sospechaba que había decidido acudir a esta intervención para supervisar la capacidad de actuación del magizoólogo.

 

Tina volvió a hacerle un gesto sutilmente, y los dos avanzaron lentamente hacia una puerta abierta a la derecha de la barra. Ellos habían sido los últimos en llegar, para no generar sospechas, por lo cual todavía no habían visto al resto del equipo. Al menos Newt, distraído como estaba con el ambiente a su alrededor.

Murmurando un _confundus_ al barman los dos se deslizaron por la puerta entreabierta, Tina en cabeza. Bajaron las escaleras conduciendo a un sótano, del que provenían ruidos que indicaban claramente que un conflicto estaba teniendo lugar

La escena de la batalla en curso le dejó bocabierto.

Percival  Graves era un hombre atractivo, de la misma altura que Newt, pero con una complexión más robusta. Sus hombros fornidos desembocaban en una cintura estrecha y unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Con el cabello engominado y peinado, impoluto y elegantemente vestido, exudaba virilidad y seguridad en sí mismo.

En plena crisis mantenía la calma, esquivando hechizos, creando escudos, y dando órdenes con su voz grave. Una presencia estable en el caos, un referente para los aurores a su cargo. Un líder nato.

Newt reconocía y valoraba su profesionalidad y competencia, pero en esos momentos no pudo evitar sentir el complejo de inferioridad que aún en ocasiones sufría alrededor de su hermano mayor. Theseus, perfecto auror, héroe de guerra. El favorito de sus padres, con una carrera respetable y una vida organizada. Otro líder nato.

Un hechizo paralizador pasó a un palmo de su hombro derecho, sobresaltando al británico de su reflexión. Una de las cajas que tenía detrás estalló en consecuencia, mandando una lluvia de cristales y alcohol en su dirección.

Newt se lanzó al suelo rodando con el impulso y conjuró un escudo a su alrededor para poder evaluar la situación. Uno de los aurores tenía a uno de los contrabandistas atado y de rodillas, mientras que Graves, Tina y otro auror acorralaban a los tres contrabandistas restantes. No queriendo entrometerse en el trabajo de MACUSA, lanzó un hechizo para localizar si había criaturas en el contrabando.

Una de las cajas en la esquina opuesta a donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla brilló levemente con luz roja, y Newt se dirigió hacia ella.

Esquivando hechizos, a la par que se abría camino hacia la caja, a medio camino escuchó un ligero llanto proveniente de ella. Demiguise. La concentración del británico vaciló, había animales sufriendo dentro. Corrió los últimos metros, deslizándose de lado y cayendo de rodillas ante la caja. Un rápido _alohomora_ sirvió para abrir el candado que la mantenía cerrada, estaba claro que los contrabandistas no sabían aún lo valioso que se traían entre manos.

Arrancó la tapa de madera que cerraba el lateral, intentando no hacerlo bruscamente para no alterar a los demiguises. Había dos, visibles debido a sus heridas, uno en peores condiciones que el otro. New sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. La raza humana no tenía perdón, pensó. Crueles, codiciosos, capaces de herir a los indefensos sólo por avaricia e interés. Tendió sus manos hacia uno de ellos, cogiéndolo con cuidado y observando sus heridas. Golpeados en el traslado, posiblemente malnutridos y deshidratados…

 

– ¡Crucio!  

– ¡¡NEWT!! – la voz de Tina rompió sus cavilaciones, por un momento se le había olvidado que formaba parte de una misión, y estaban en plena redada.  

Giró la cabeza justo para ver como el hechizo se dirigía hacia él sin darle tiempo a protegerse. Newt se quedó paralizado, preparándose para sentir el dolor desgarrador que le esperaba.  

– Protego.  

Una presencia sólida y oscura le bloqueaba la vista, el abrigo negro del Director del Departamento de Seguridad de MACUSA se encontraba a dos centímetros de su nariz. Graves había aparecido delante de él y creado un escudo en torno a los dos en cuestión de segundos. Con la misma eficacia levantó la mano izquierda inmovilizando al contrabandista que había atacado a Newt, el único que quedaba libre. Levitándolo y dejándolo caer a los pies de Porpentina que comenzó el procedimiento estándar de arresto.

Graves inclinó la cabeza para contemplar al magizoologista aún de rodillas detrás de él, con una especie de mono de pelo largo morado en los brazos. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Newt la aceptó sonrojándose.  

– Lo siento, señor Graves, no pretendía… No debería haber… – tartamudeó.  

Percival le observó de pies a cabeza. El pelo alborotado, los ojos abiertos de par en par, las mejillas sonrojadas, los hombros encorvados en un gesto de querer proteger con su postura a la criatura que tenía en brazos. Típico perfil de investigador, pensó, sin entrenamiento adecuado para una batalla. En qué había estado pensando al traerle aquí…

Graves asintió levente mientras le lanzaba una de sus miradas más estrictas. Tendría que tener una conversación con él en su despacho, pero ahora no era el momento.

 

– Diga a mi equipo lo que necesita para transportar a las criaturas incautadas, supongo que tiene en mente llevarlas a su famosa maleta. No tiene sentido perder el tiempo y andar con secretismos, no cometa imprudencias. MACUSA le proporcionará lo que necesite, sólo pídalo. – dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus aurores – Ah, y rellene los permisos legales necesarios después de la operación, señor Scamander.

 

Newt observó cómo se alejaba. Soltó una respiración que no había sido consciente de que estaba conteniendo, todo había sido tan rápido… Sintió una punzada de vergüenza. Era perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, había recorrido el mundo estudiando animales mágicos, muchos de los cuales había tenido que rescatar de tramas de tráfico ilegal. No era la primera vez que veía un altercado así, y desde luego, aunque no tuviera entrenamiento de auror, sabía defenderse.

Lo acontecido en días anteriores le había dejado muy cansado y no había repuesto fuerzas. Posiblemente debería haberse quedado en el cuartel general esa noche, esperando a que llegase el equipo de vuelta con las criaturas. Pero no pudo por menos que ir y ser partícipe del rescate. Lo cierto es que no se fiaba de los magos americanos, por muy avanzados que estuvieran en ciertas cosas, en bastantes otras tenían mucho que aprender de Europa.

Y una de ellas era el reconocimiento y el cuidado de los animales mágicos. Quién  sabe cómo el grupo de aurores podía reaccionar a lo que se encontrasen y en qué estado le hubiesen llevado las criaturas a Newt…

 

Aun así, el primer contacto con el Graves verdadero había sido bochornoso. Y breve.

 

Newt ardía en deseos de hablar con él y conocerle, después de todo lo positivo que había escuchado a Theseus decir sobre Percival. Pero después de esto, se le formó un nudo en el estómago. Cambió de postura con delicadeza al demiguise en sus brazos y sacudió la cabeza levemente. No tenía sentido pensarlo, no era el fin del mundo. Posiblemente no volviese a ver asiduamente a Graves de todas formas… No entendía ni por qué le había alterado tanto el encuentro…

 

Con un demiguise en cada brazo, llevándolos como si fueran niños, se acercó al equipo. Percival desapareció agarrando a dos de los traficantes, y los dos aurores restantes hicieron lo mismo cada uno con uno. Tina se acercó a Newt y le agarró del brazo. Compartieron una sonrisa y al segundo aparecieron en el cuartel general del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

 Tina le guió hasta su mesa, pero antes de que pudieran llegar un hombre bajo y rubio se cruzó en su camino.  

– Señor Scamander, su maleta se encuentra en la oficina del señor Graves, lista para su uso. La oficina ha sido conjurada para su seguridad. Puede acceder inmediatamente, el  director le acompañará más tarde, por el momento se encuentra ocupado con las interrogaciones.  

– Gracias, Henry. – Respondió Tina.  

Y una vez que Henry se había alejado añadió:

– Es el secretario de Graves… Newt, te espera una larga noche por delante y no estás en condiciones de afrontarla. ¡Te estás cayendo de sueño! No has parado en los últimos días, no hemos tenido tiempo de dormir lo suficiente, y el rato libre que han tenido los demás tú lo has pasado en tu maleta, cuidando, curando y atendiendo a tus animales… Dudo que hayas dormido más de tres horas al día esta última semana, no intentes engañarme.  

– Tina… Es urgente que me ocupe de ellos – contestó Newt lanzando una mirada a los demiguise todavía en sus brazos.  

– Vale, pero conozco a Graves, otro testarudo que no va a dormir hasta que no acabe el papeleo él sólo. De ahí que tu maleta esté en su despacho… Son las diez de la noche, prométeme que en cuanto acabes volverás a casa, a ducharte e intentar dormir al menos ocho horas seguidas…

El británico sonrió mirando a Tina con ternura. Llevaba tanto tiempo sólo que se le había olvidado lo que se sentía al tener amigos. Alguien preocupándose por él más allá de su hermano.  

– Prometido. – Respondió – En dos horas estoy en casa.  

– Vale, date prisa. Le diré a Queenie que te prepare algo para cenar y lo mantenga caliente para cuando llegues.  

Los dos se despidieron, y Newt se dirigió al despacho de Graves, el cual encontró cerrado. Detectó las barreras mágicas que habían creado y supuso que funcionarían por reconocimiento de identidad. En efecto, al apoyar la palma de la mano en la puerta y recitar una pequeña encantación, esta se abrió. Su maleta estaba en un rincón, y se arrodilló para abrirla. Levitó con cuidado los dos demiguise hasta el suelo de su cabaña, ya que era imposible bajar con ellos a cuestas, y descendió rápidamente a las profundidades de su peculiar mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

Graves cerró con un gesto de su mano la puerta de las salas de interrogación. Suspiró frotándose levemente el cuello mientras ponía rumbo a su despacho. El par de meses que había pasado siendo cautivo de Grindelwald le estaba pasando factura. Pero no podía quejarse, bastante era que siguiese todavía vivo.

Gellert no le había manipulado con ningún _Imperius_ , se había dedicado a torturarle durante dos meses, sometiéndole a intensas sesiones de _cruciatus_ , casi llevándole al borde de la muerte, y trayéndole a la vida de nuevo para seguir intentando sonsacarle información sobre MACUSA.

Percival destacaba en oclumencia, lo cual no gustó a su captor, que había tratado por todos los medios de utilizar los conocimientos del Director del Departamento de Seguridad para su causa.

Con un gesto de su mano, entrando al departamento conjuró una taza de humeante café negro, que según se acercaba hacia él tembló en pleno vuelo, derramándose un poco del contenido al suelo. Su mano izquierda aún era sacudida por espasmos a veces,  consecuencia de las sesiones de tortura a manos de Grindelwald. Entre varios efectos secundarios, como cansancio constante, pesadillas y repugna por la casa de su familia, en la que un par de generaciones de los Graves habían vivido y que coincidentemente había sido su prisión durante esos dos meses.

Llegó a su despacho y vio que las barreras habían reconocido a Scamander ya. Abrió la puerta y se encontró la maleta abierta en una esquina, ligeros ruidos provenían del interior.

Despojándose cuidadosamente de su chaqueta, se sentó en su mesa y suspiró hondo, volviendo a mesarse el pelo. Cogió el primer expediente y pacientemente comenzó a redactar.

 

 

Tres horas más tarde Newt había tratado a los demiguise de sus heridas, los había acomodado en dos nidos cercanos al de Dougal, que se había quedado a cargo de ellos mientras el británico se encargaba de la ronda nocturna, dando de comer a sus criaturas, limpiando sus recintos, comprobando que todos se encontraban bien. Miró la hora en un reloj en su cabaña y se contempló en un pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. La imagen le devolvió un hombre joven, pálido y con ojeras, sus pecas contrastando con el tono apagado de sus mejillas. El pelo cobrizo permanentemente revuelto.  

– Vamos, Pickett, le prometí a Tina que llegaríamos lo antes posible a casa. – comentó distraídamente mientras acomodaba al bowtruckle en su hombro.

Con el abrigo en mano subió la escalera hacia el exterior, cerrando la maleta y colocándola verticalmente contra la pared.

 

– Señor Scamander.

 

Newt giró bruscamente la cabeza, Graves seguía despierto, lanzándole una mirada severa bajo esas cejas tan peculiares. Dos botones de su camisa desabrochados, varios mechones se habían desprendido de su rígido peinado y ahora le rozaban los pómulos. Ciertamente se le veía agotado. Newt apreció la manera en la que el chaleco del traje se ajustaba a su torso musculado, ciñéndose a sus pectorales. Al pensar esto sintió que se ruborizaba levemente, no era el momento ni el lugar para albergar esta clase de pensamientos.

 

– Señor Scamander, tome asiento por favor.  

Newt obedeció, sentándose despacio en una de las sillas delante de su despacho. Al hacerlo sintió el cansancio en los músculos, después de una larga jornada y tres horas de trabajo con sus criaturas. Quizá no era el mejor momento para tener una conversación seria, pensó.  

– Primeramente, es un placer conocerle. – Dijo Graves, tendiéndole la mano.  

Newt se sacudió lo mejor que pudo la tierra y restos de heno de la mano derecha, y se la estrechó con celeridad.

– Lo mismo digo, señor Graves. Mi hermano Theseus me ha hablado muchísimo de usted a lo largo de los años, desde el curso de intercambio de que pasó en Ilvermorny.  – Nunca mencionó que fuese tan atractivo, sin embargo… Añadió Newt para sí mismo.  

– Ah, Theseus, sí… Gran auror, buen amigo. El tiempo y el trabajo nos han distanciado, sin embargo, me temo. – comentó Graves mientras con un gesto de la mano los archivos a su alrededor se iban plegando poco a poco en forma de ratas y levitaban hacia los tubos  transparentes en la pared que los llevarían a los departamentos correspondientes. – Espero que todo le vaya bien por Gran Bretaña…  

– Sí, todo en orden. Gracias. – respondió Newt.

 

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del despacho.

 

– Verá, señor Scamander, quería comentarle una serie de protocolos a seguir, como empleado de MACUSA. – comenzó con voz ominosa Graves. – Es usted un consultante, por lo cual debería trabajar directamente para la presidenta o los departamentos que le soliciten, pero el departamento base que se le ha asignado es el mío. De cierta forma, entonces, está bajo mis órdenes. Y le voy a contar, siendo así, lo que hubiese hecho con usted después de la situación que ha provocado en la redada.

 

Newt tragó saliva ante el tono paciente pero severo de Percival. De cierta forma, a pesar de que el hombre emanaba autoridad, su voz grave y susurrante estaba provocándole un estado de excitación, del que no parecía conseguir librarse. No entendía por qué, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, es cierto que tampoco por una mujer, desde Leta. Quizá era el agotamiento, pero sintió que en esos momentos no podía apartar la mirada de la de Graves, los labios entreabiertos, respirando entrecortadamente, como hipnotizado.

Graves prosiguió:  

– Se entrometió en la batalla sin estar cualificado para ello, desobedeció el plan de acción, por el cual usted tenía que esperar a que nosotros incautásemos la evidencia. Puso en peligro la seguridad de sus compañeros de equipo y la suya propia… Sólo esto de por si le habría supuesto una suspensión de empleo, posiblemente permanente.  

– Lo siento, señor Graves. Tiene razón, pero sólo fue un _crucio_ …  

– Lo que hoy ha sido un _crucio_ mañana puede ser un hechizo con peores consecuencias… Mis aurores y yo no podemos continuar protegiéndole. Espero que lo comprenda. No dudo de su competencia, pero necesita mejorar sus reflejos y su concentración en batalla si quiere seguir formando parte de mis misiones.  

– Entiendo… Necesito participar directamente en las misiones. No se ofenda, pero no me fío del trato que su equipo daría a las criaturas que se encuentren, y para eso me he quedado en Nueva York… Déjeme asistirles en acción, por favor, es primordial para mi labor.  

Percival le observó atentamente. La vehemencia con la que el británico hablaba de sus animales, reflejada en su gesto, en sus ojos claros. Al intervenir para defenderlos finalmente había levantado los ojos de la mesa y le había clavado la mirada. Como si fuera consciente de esto de repente, Newt se sonrojó levemente y fijó la vista en el chaleco de graves a la altura de su pecho. Ocultándose un poco bajo su flequillo despeinado.  

– Le propongo un programa de entrenamiento, señor Scamander. Yo mismo lo impartiré, dado que actualmente no hay ninguno activo para los aurores en prácticas, y usted necesita uno a su medida.  Todos los miércoles a las 17h en la sala de entrenamiento del Departamento de Seguridad.

Newt asintió:

– Me parece correcto. Muchas gracias por tomarse las molestias, señor Graves.  

– Qué menos para el hermano pequeño de Theseus…– Percival se levantó colocándose bien el chaleco y abrochándose la camisa con un gesto de la mano.  

Newt se levantó apresuradamente, entendiendo que la reunión se daba así por finalizada.

Se despidió de Graves, recogió su maleta y una vez fuera del despacho procedió a aparecerse a casa de las Goldstein.

 

* * *

 

Un plato de pastel de verduras se mantenía mágicamente caliente en la mesa, al lado de una botella de agua y otra de whisky de fuego. Newt sonrió con ternura al verla. Detalle de Tina, seguro. Habría supuesto lo agotadora que sería la sesión con Graves

Se quitó las botas, el abrigo, y el chaleco, y se lavó las manos en el fregadero de la cocina. Se sentó a cenar sirviéndose un vaso de whisky y suspiró al notar el licor calentándole el cuerpo desde el interior, un escalofrío recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

El encuentro con Percival Graves había sido más breve y formal de lo que esperaba. Había pensado que compartirían anécdotas sobre el año que Theseus había pasado en Ilvermorny durante sus años escolares. Pensaba hablarle de sus viajes, de sus criaturas. Preguntarle por Grindelwald… Preguntarle qué tal se encontraba después de los meses de captura… Newt había oído a dos aurores susurrando entre ellos que Graves había sufrido torturas constantes… No sería fácil recuperarse de esa situación, aún más con su carácter reservado. El británico dudaba que Percival fuese contando sus miedos o preocupaciones a cualquier persona.

Terminó la cena y fregó los platos manualmente, necesitaba un momento de tarea doméstica para desconectar. Sirviéndose otro whisky se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del salón. Desabrochó tres botones de su camisa e intentó masajearse el cuello con su mano libre. Notaba los hombros y la espalda cargados de tensión, los eventos del día y de la última semana le estaban pasando factura. Necesitaba una noche de descanso. Y posiblemente buscar un apartamento para él, ahora que había decidido quedarse un año colaborando con MACUSA, reflexionó contemplando el salón de las Goldstein, su maleta en una esquina cerca de la cocina.

Su pensamiento volvió al encuentro con Graves. Ciertamente el británico había quedado afectado, no sólo por la brevedad del evento, sino por la atracción que había sentido por él. Claramente una novedad para Newt.

No solo atracción física, el hombre era claramente cautivador, sino una necesidad urgente de seguir escuchando su voz grave y un poco ronca. De ayudarle con los efectos secundarios de la tortura, escuchar los detalles de su trayectoria como Director del Departamento de Seguridad, verle fuera del contexto laboral, en la penumbra de un _speakeasy_ , sus rasgos iluminados bajo luces cálidas con jazz sonando de fondo…

 

Newt sacudió la cabeza. Más le valía dejar de pensar así, ya no era un adolescente, sino un hombre entrando en la trentena. Fantasear con el que ahora iba a ser su superior, que se había mostrado indiferente hacia él, no era lo más apropiado.

 

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo y de un trago se terminó el whisky.

Un ruido de aparición se escuchó en el descansillo, seguido de un par de golpes en la puerta de la entrada de casa de las Goldstein.

Newt, varita en mano, se incorporó del sofá.

– _Homenun revelio._ – murmuró. Graves. Graves estaba esperando en el rellano de las escaleras.

Newt cruzó el salón en dos grandes zancadas, exhaló intentando calmarse, y abrió la puerta.

En efecto, su mirada se cruzó con la de Percival Graves, que curiosamente parecía estar nervioso. Sus ojos escanearon el pelo despeinado, el rostro cansado, y el Niffler en sus manos.

 

Ah.

Ah…

 

– Buenas noches, director. – dijo Newt tragando saliva.

– Buenas noches, Scamander.

 

* * *

 

Percival Graves se encontraba rematando los últimos tres dossiers cuando observó su abrigo moverse en el respaldo del sofá en el que se apoyaba. Se acercó cautelosamente, varita en alto, cuando vio algo peludo asomando de uno de los bolsillos. No puede ser…

– _Accio._

Una especie de pequeño ornitorrinco voló hasta su mano extendida. Estaba intentando embutir el reloj de bolsillo de plata de Graves en su barriga, mientras le lazó una mirada de inocencia. Si no se equivocaba, tenía en sus manos un niffler. Uno de los animales más traficados por criminales por su atracción hacia los objetos brillantes. A lo largo de los años, según subía de posiciones en MACUSA, los había dejado de ver, porque solían darse en las redadas menos peligrosas, en las operaciones de poca monta. Sin embargo al principio de sus años de auror se había encontrado varias veces con ellos. Siempre en peor estado que este, Percival se dijo.

Le dio la vuelta cuidadosamente para observar si había una argolla metálica con un número en una de sus patas traseras que indicase que era un animal confiscado por MACUSA. No.

_Newt…_

Era una de sus criaturas, posiblemente se había escapado en el tiempo que Scamander había estado ocupándose de los demiguises rescatados en la redada. Ahora que lo pensaba, un par de veces recordaba haber escuchado el atractivo acento británico del pequeño de los Scamanders filtrándose en su oficina, contándole a Tina en tono quejumbroso “mi niffler ha vuelto a desaparecer”.

Percival sopesó la situación. ¿Devolverle el niffler directamente, o llevárselo a casa y esperar a mañana?.

Un temblor le recorrió ante la perspectiva de tener que buscar a la criatura por todos los rincones de su antigua mansión, y proceder a hacerle cosquillas para vaciar todos los trastos brillantes que le habría dado tiempo a robar. Y tener que volver a colocar dichos trastos en su lugar…

Mejor devolvérselo ahora. Percival esperaba que Newt siguiera despierto, no hacía mucho que se había ido, y sabía que se estaba quedando en casa de las Goldstein, recordaba la dirección del expediente de Porpentina.

 

Sin más dilación, recogió su despacho con un gesto de la mano, se puso el abrigo, metiendo al niffler en uno de los bolsillos, y cerrando su oficina con un rápido hechizo se apareció al delante de la puerta de las hermanas.

Sacó al animalillo agarrándolo por detrás del cuello y llamó a la puerta.

Newt abrió unos segundos más tarde. El pelo revuelto, las pupilas dilatadas. Un ligero rubor en las mejillas pecosas, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, y una expresión de incredulidad en la cara.

Percival fue consciente de la situación, su reloj seguía en posesión del niffler, pero estimaba que eran al menos las dos de la mañana, para nada una hora en la que aparecerse en casa ajena, y menos en la de una de sus empleadas.

 

– Buenas noches, director.  

– Buenas noches, Scamander. – Graves levantó al niffler acercándolo un poco al británico. – Me he encontrado esto en mi despacho, después de que se marchase.  

– P-por favor, no me trate de usted, no me siento cómodo con estas formalidades si vamos a trabajar juntos.– se apresuró a responder Newt cogiendo al niffler con una mano. – Gracias por haberlo traído de vuelta... ¿Quiere pasar?  

– Puedes tutearme también, mi equipo de aurores lo hace. No quiero importunar a esta hora, las señoritas Goldstein estarán durmiendo.  

Newt le observó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa arrebatadora y lanzándole una mirada intensa medio oculta por su flequillo ondulado.  

– Conjuraré un _muffliato,_ ven, pasa, te invito a un whisky. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un antiguo amigo de mi hermano.

Graves asintió haciendo un amago de devolverle la sonrisa y entró en el apartamento.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt cerró la puerta e indicó a Percival uno de los dos sofás de la salita, gesticulando que tomase asiento. Con un movimiento de varita, disminuyó la luz de las lámparas, creando un ambiente cálido y desenfadado. Completamente opuesto al que había vivido en el despacho de Graves en MACUSA, mucho más estéril y ordenado, iluminado con luces blancas, que no incitaban a la procrastinación.

Se acercó a la maleta y la abrió depositando cuidadosamente al niffler, murmurando suavemente algo que Percival no consiguió entender, y cerrándola rápidamente de nuevo.

Graves ya se había sentado, su abrigo y bufanda colgados en el ropero al lado de la puerta, y observó al británico intentando fingir desinterés. Este acercó el sillón desocupado hacia el de Percival, girándolo un poco para situarlo perpendicularmente, y se sentó apoyando el tobillo derecho en la rodilla izquierda.

El director del Departamento de Seguridad quedó embelesado durante unos segundos por ese tobillo, como si el gesto lo hubiese expuesto para su escrutinio. Era un tobillo fino, elegante, pero no delicado. Newt daba la impresión de ser un ente estático, debido a su timidez y sus gestos extraños. Sin embargo Percival no se dejaba engañar por la portada del libro, el cuerpo del magizoólogo poseía una gran plasticidad. Una especie de fuerza y vitalidad subyacente, ganada ocupándose de sus animales suponía.

Un sonido le hizo salir del trance en el que le había sometido la observación.

– Hmm… ¿Un whisky?

– Sí, por favor. – Respondió Percival, la voz un poco ronca.

Newt levitó dos vasos y sirvió un par de dedos al americano, poniéndose otro para él. Debería dejar el alcohol por hoy, se dijo.

Los dos hombres bebieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Newt tiró de uno de los extremos de su pajarita desanudada, quitándosela del todo. El ruido de la lana rozando con el algodón de su camisa hizo que Graves levantase la cabeza y le mirase fijamente.

El calor de la habitación, el perfume de Percival, la valentía líquida que suponía el alcohol presente ya en sus venas, estaban haciendo que se sintiera mareado, pero a la par capaz de todo. La noche llena de oportunidades, delante de él.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó, Graves observándole ahora sin tapujos, con el gesto serio y la mirada penetrante.

– Me recuerdas a tu hermano. Desde la guerra no hemos vuelto a vernos. – Percival comentó, con tono ligeramente nostálgico, la mirada fija en el whisky. – Me mandó una carta antes de que la situación con… antes de que Grindelwald llegase a los Estados Unidos.

Newt se acomodó en el sofá, sentándose sobre su tobillo derecho,  dispuesto a escuchar esa voz grave hasta perderse en ella.

– Lógicamente compartís ciertos rasgos físicos, aunque sois muy diferentes… Él es más… Se hace notar más. Típico estereotipo de auror jefe, se podría decir, actuamos antes de pensar hasta cierto punto. O al menos damos esa impresión. – Hizo una ligera pausa antes de retomar– Nos destinaron a las trincheras en Francia. Diferentes localizaciones, he perdido la cuenta. Los días se alargaban y todo perdía sentido, para ser honesto. Recuerdo la batalla de Vimy, entre Arras y Lens… Oficialmente no había magos americanos, pero yo actuaba bajo órdenes del Ministerio de Magia Británico. Pasamos un mes en el fango, demasiadas bajas para los aliados, pero los no-maj británicos desplegaron estrategias que más tarde les darían la victoria en la guerra.

Theseus no lo llevaba bien. Obviamente para ninguno de nosotros era fácil, pero el ritmo de la Guerra era lento aunque constante, y tu hermano es partidario de actuar de manera impulsiva.

Recuerdo que a veces hablaba de ti, en las pausas más tranquilas que tuvimos, si se las puede llamar así. El Ministerio nos albergaba en un campamento en Amiens, protegido de los no-maj, por supuesto. Me contó que decidirte alistarte, y que estabas destinado en ¿Europa del Este, puede ser? Llevando a cabo una misión clasificada. Parecía más preocupado por tu seguridad que por la suya.

– Dragones. – murmuró Newt con voz entrecortada. – El Triple Entente Mágico tuvo la brillante idea de que podían ser usados para la batalla. Cabalgados en cierta forma. Rápidamente comprendieron que no iba a ser posible, pero sin embargo nos encontramos con que el enemigo no lo había entendido todavía, y hubo muchos intentos de robo. Al final se generó un pequeño frente en torno a ellos y el proceso duró dos años.

– ¿Estás desclasificando información para mí, Scamander?

El británico se encogió de hombros:

– Da lo mismo, ¿no es así? Ya está todo en el pasado.

Los dos compartieron una mirada significativa. La tensión sexual que Newt había sentido al invitarle al apartamento de las Goldstein, seguía presente pero de forma más tenue. La conversación sobre la Gran Guerra había generado un ambiente solemne, y el cansancio de la jornada se hacía ahora evidente.

Percival se levantó despacio, alisándose la chaqueta del traje, y fue a elevar el brazo para conjurar el abrigo y la bufanda hacia él.

– Graves. – Newt dio un paso en su dirección y le puso una mano en el hombro, antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. – No creo que sea aconsejable llevar a cabo tanta magia sin varita… No quiero entrometerme pero Tina me ha dicho que sigues en rehabilitación y, por muy poderoso que seas tiene que estar haciendo mella en tu recuperación.

El americano le miró boquiabierto por un instante, una expresión extraña cruzó su mirada, de la que rápidamente se apresuró a sacudir.

– Todo está bajo control, Scamander

Newt sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, y asintió levemente, dando un paso hacia atrás. Graves le estrechó la mano con decisión.

– Gracias por el whisky.

– De n-nada, por supuesto.

 

* * *

 

 

La mansión de los Graves estaba oculta bajo un encantamiento _fidelio_ en la veintidós con la quinta avenida.  Antes de la situación con Gellert Grindelwald, este era el único hechizo que la protegía, pero Graves no había reparado en medidas de seguridad desde entonces, con unas barreras fuertes y tan restrictivas que ahora mismo sólo le reconocían a él, e incluso su chimenea se encontraba actualmente desconectada de la red _floo_.

Se trataba de una casa de tres alturas, exenta en su propio terreno, con un pequeño jardín delantero y un gran espacio verde detrás, al fondo del cual había un cenador de madera pintada de blanco y un tejado de pizarra.

La biblioteca era la estancia predilecta de Percival. Un espacio acogedor con reminiscencias del estilo inglés. Recordaba pasar horas y horas en su infancia, tumbado en las alfombras persas que se extendían sobre el suelo de parquet, jugando o dibujando, mientras sus padres leían sentados en los sofás. Se encontraba en la planta baja, las paredes paneladas de madera de cedro, recubiertas de estanterías de suelo a techo, llenas a rebosar de libros. Dos ventanales enmarcados por cortinas de terciopelo verde oliva oscuro daban acceso al jardín trasero, y entre ellos reposaba un sofá de cuero. En la pared opuesta a esta se asentaba una chimenea  de dimensiones tradicionales mágicas, lo suficientemente grande para las visitas que llegasen vía _floo_. Flanqueada por más estanterías que contenían literatura tanto mágica como muggle. Un sofá del mismo terciopelo que las cortinas se situaba perpendicular al de cuero, dando la espalda a la puerta de entrada a la estancia, también enmarcada por una cortina recogida con cintas doradas. Delante de los sofás, enfrente del hogar, se extendía una mesa baja rectangular de madera, al final de la cual había un par de ottomanes de terciopelo amarillo mostaza.

Entre estos y el sofá de cuero, una mesita redonda contenía el recurso que el Director de Seguridad estaba utilizando estas últimas semanas para poder dormir. Una colección de whisky de fuego, whisky envejecido de Ogden, hidromiel, y varios vasos de cristal.

Percival se apareció directamente en la biblioteca, con un suspiro dejó el abrigo y la bufanda que no había llegado a ponerse en uno de los ottomanes y se dejó caer en el sofá. Notando el frío del enero neoyorquino, lanzó un _incendio_ e instantáneamente el fuego comenzó a crepitar en la chimenea delante de él.

Se quitó los zapatos y el chaleco, desabrochándoselo lentamente, y se recostó en el sofá, viendo las llamas bailar. Notó que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido, y sin fuerzas para subir a su habitación, se tapó con una de las mantas en el reposabrazos y se entregó a un sueño irregular, plagado de recuerdos.

 

* * *

 

 

– ¡Buenos días, Newt, cielo!

– B-buenos días, Queenie…

– Uuh… ¿Una noche entretenida ayer, eh? – preguntó Queenie con voz alegre y cantarina, mientras controlaba como las tortillas que estaba haciendo para el desayuno levitaban hacia los platos y se encontraban a medio camino en el aire, depositándolos impecablemente en la mesa.

– Erm… Bueno, después de la reunión con Percival, mi niffler…

– ¿Percival? – le interrumpió la rubia, con una sonrisa cómplice, arqueando una ceja

– Eh, G-Graves, el señor Graves…– se apresuró a corregir Newt sonrojándose.

– ¿Mi jefe? ¿Qué pasa con él? – Tina entró en la cocina a medio vestir, dando un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, y se puso a preparar café para todos.

– Nada, n-no pasó nada. Vino a tomarse un… Es decir, mi niffler se escapó de la maleta y se quedó en su despacho. Al parecer atraído por algún trasto brillante. Y Per - Graves fue tan amable como para traérmelo a casa.

– ¿Quieres té, no, cielo?

– ¡¿Cómo a casa, aquí a casa?!

–Sí, Queenie, yo me encargo, muchas gracias. – Newt se remangó poniendo agua a calentar. – Y sí, Tina, aquí. Al fin y al cabo resido aquí por el momento…

– ¡Oh, cielo, y puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, ya sabes que nos encanta tenerte con nosotras!

– ¿Graves haciendo un favor personal a alguien?  – Tina seguía boca abierta mientras se sentaban a desayunar.

– B-bueno… – Newt sentía las mejillas ardiendo, y en ese momento maldijo su complexión pálida que le hacía sonrojarse al mínimo motivo – Lo cierto es que más que un favor imagino que era una forma de evitar tener que dejar suelto al niffler en MACUSA, quién sabe lo que hubiese robado…

– Oh, estoy segura de que el director Graves es una buena persona. Muy bueno en oclumencia, lo cierto es que nunca he podido leerle cuando nos hemos encontrado, pero parece justo aunque sea estricto. Y Teenie, movió cielo y tierra para que volvieras a recuperar tu puesto de auror, dicen en los departamentos.

Ahora era el turno del sonrojo involuntario para Porpentina, que se encontraba con la boca llena de tortilla a la par que untaba mantequilla en una rebanada de pan crujiente y humeante.

– Mmno, no digo que sea mala persona, pero huele a gato encerrado. – miró a Newt de reojo y sonriendo en tono de broma añadió – Nunca se le ha conocido pareja, a lo mejor ha encontrado por fin su tipo: despistado, magizoologista pelirrojo, británico…

– ¡Tina! – Newt perdió el control de su tenedor, volcando su vaso de agua vacío en el proceso de recuperarlo.

– ¡Oh, cariño, sería genial…! – exclamó Queenie aplaudiendo – ¡Es como salido de una novela romántica de Dorothy Ernlaid, encima con ese acento encantador tuyo…! ¡Es un estudio de contrastes! Londinense recién llegado a la ciudad, un poco perdido en un continente nuevo, soñador, sensible, cariñoso y misterioso;  y un hombre de la Ley, poderoso, mano derecha de la Presidenta, con la presión de la responsabilidad del trabajo sobre esos hombros anchos, roto por las experiencias traumáticas recientemente vividas, necesitado de cariño y comprensión… Cariño que puede ser proporcionado por las manos experimentadas en el cuidado y protección de criaturas de cierto magizo -

– ¡¡Queenie!! – Exclamaron Newt y Tina a la vez, el uno con los ojos abiertos como platos, la otra sin embargo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

La dos hermanas rompieron en risas. Newt se sentó más erguido, cuadrando los hombros, pero sin embargo incapaz de levantar la vista de su té. Lo cierto es que, aunque entendía que las insinuaciones de Queenie no iban en serio, el corazón le latía amenazando con salirse del pecho.  Y la única pega que podía poner al pequeño discurso era la chispa de celos que sintió ante la referencia sobre los hombros de Percival…

– ¿Dorothy Ernlaid? – preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

– Es una conocida bruja americana, autora de novelas románticas. Supongo que no ha llegado al otro lado del charco aún – respondió Tina, echándole un cable.

– Se hizo famosa con su éxito “Hechizo a media noche”. Y créeme, cielo, seríais los protagonistas perfectos para una de sus novelas. ¿Me pregunto si aceptará sugerencias…? Igual se le puede contactar por lechuza…

– Graves es un amigo de mi hermano mayor… Se conocieron en el año de intercambio que pasó en Ilvermorny, los dos estaban en Wampus. Y después los dos fueron destinados juntos al frente en la Gran Guerra, bajo órdenes del Ministerio de Magia. Supongo que por eso se acercó anoche a devolverme al niffler. Realmente la reunión con él fue un poco fría… No es como mi hermano le describía, pero imagino que el paso del tiempo y los últimos eventos le han endurecido.

Las Goldstein le miraron con el mismo gesto de interés, evidenciando por un momento que eran hermanas, a pesar de las diferencias físicas.

– ¿Wampus, eh? No sabía que tu hermano había participado en los intercambios... – comentó Tina.

– Oh, siendo Ilvermorny la mejor escuela, es justo que ayudemos al resto a entender cómo se hacen las cosas… – Queenie le guiñó un ojo.

Newt soltó una carcajada, levantando por fin la vista de la mesa.

– Oh, no. Puedo asegurarte que ese año Theseus no aprendió nada nuevo, tuvo que esforzarse el triple para sus É.X.T.A.S.I.S. a la vuelta… ¡En cuestión de escuelas, no hay ninguna como Hogwarts!

 

Los tres terminaron el desayuno, mientras Newt fregaba los platos y las hermanas corrieron a vestirse, entre exclamaciones con urgencia de Tina en la línea de “¡Mercy Lewis, llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde…! ¡¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho la hora que era?!”

Se aparecieron juntos al Congreso, despidiéndose de Queenie, que ahora trabajaba en el décimo piso encargándose de uno de los sub departamentos para la protección de los no-maj. Tina y Newt se dirigieron a las plantas reservadas al Departamento de Seguridad, hablando tranquilamente.

El británico seguía sorprendido por los rascacielos que poblaban la ciudad. Lo cierto es que se sentía más cómodo en plena naturaleza. O en Londres. Pero la ciudad de Nueva York y las proezas arquitectónicas y científicas de los muggles no dejaban de sorprenderle.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron de él con varios aurores más, de la mitad de los cuales Newt no recordaba el nombre. La estampa al llegar a las oficinas era ya frenética, a pesar de que sólo eran las ocho y media de la mañana.

 

– ¡Buenos días, señorita Goldstein, radiante como siempre! – exclamó un auror alto y rubio, que pasaba con una caja en brazos.

– No empecemos, Lindh… – suspiró Tina con una media sonrisa.

– Oh, me encantaría poder empezar algún día, pero me tendré que conformar con verte en la reunión en la sala 4 en diez minutos. No sé qué hizo anoche el Director, pero ha llegado de mal humor…

 

Newt levantó la vista.

– Disculpa, ¿Lindh?

– Ah, sí, no nos han presentado. – Sujetando la caja con un brazo le tendió la mano – Marcus Lindh, Auror Mayor.

– Newt Scamander, magizoologista.

– Oh, estamos todos al corriente de quién es, señor Scamander. Yo era uno de los aurores que estaban en el metro cuando desenmascaró a Grindelwald. Todo MACUSA le está agradecido.

– Ah, eh, no hay de qué realmente… – respondió Newt frotándose la nuca con una mano. – ¿Cómo sé si estoy convocado a la reunión?

– Ah, todavía no se ha acostumbrado al sistema del Congreso, imagino. Tiene que tener un ratón documento esperándole en su mesa, si es así está convocado. Alto secreto, por cierto, señorita Goldstein, ningún dato sobre la reunión acompañando la nota… Sea quien fuera el que acompañó anoche a nuestro querido Director, claramente no le dio lo que necesitaba. – bromeó guiñando un ojo, y asintió como despedida.

 

Tina le dio un codazo leve a Newt mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas mesas.

– Basta de sonrojarte, Newt. Nadie sospecha nada. Además Queenie estaba bromeando esta mañana, no pensamos que tengas interés en Graves. Los americanos somos más directos que los ingleses, tienes que acostumbrarte poco a poco.

– Ya he visto… Por supesto que no me lo tomaba en serio – mintió Scamander. – No te preocupes por mí Tina, no soy del todo un… ¿Cómo era? “londinense recién llegado a la ciudad, soñador, sensible, cariñoso y misterioso”.

Tina soltó una carcajada.

– ¡Oh, no, me fío de tus “manos experimentadas en el cuidado y protección “!

Los dos se sonrieron separándose, Newt continuando hasta su mesa. En efecto, un ratón de papel le esperaba pacientemente. Acercó la mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia arriba y el ratón subió a ella, automáticamente desplegándose y mostrando el documento oficial:

 

**COMUNICADO URGENTE NIVEL SEGURIDAD 3**

Se requiere su asistencia a las 08:45 en la Sala de reuniones número 4

**Percival Graves**

Director de Seguridad Mágica

Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, MACUSA.

 

Newt consultó la hora en el reloj de pared del departamento. Genial, dos minutos tarde. Vio a Tina hacerle un gesto y caminó rápido hacia ella.

– Tarde, tarde,  Graves nos mata… O bueno, a lo mejor contigo hace una excepción. – comentó guiñándole un ojo.

– Basta, o muy caballerosamente dejaré que elijas el asiento libre al lado del señor Lindh, que seguro que te ha guardado uno… – respondió Newt sonriendo.

Tina le miró sorprendida, y respondió con urgencia:

– ¡Oh, no Newt, por favor, prometo no mencionarlo más!

Llegaron a la sala apresuradamente, en efecto, siendo los últimos en entrar.

Dentro había al menos una docena de aurores. Percival se encontraba al fondo de la sala, dando la espalda a un mapa de la ciudad, en el que danzaban unas líneas doradas, al noreste de Central Park.

Clavó la mirada en Newt y este sintió un pequeño vuelco al corazón.

El americano tenía una ligera marca de ojeras, la expresión de su cara entre exasperada y cansada. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y llevaba otro chaleco parecido al de ayer, azul oscuro en este caso, elegante e igualmente ceñido a su torso. Las mangas de la camisa remangadas dejando a la vista unos antebrazos fuertes, una cicatriz surcando el izquierdo, observó Newt.

Tomaron asiento, en efecto Lindh había reservado uno para Tina cerca de la cabecera de la sala. Scamander prefirió mezclase hacia la mitad, sentándose en un lateral, observando cómo se desarrollaba la reunión.

Graves comenzó recapitulando la misión anterior, rectificando algunas misiones entregadas a los aurores presentes, y planteando nuevas.

Percival Graves. A pesar de que al Auror Jefe se le notaba evidentemente cansado, el británico sintió una oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Estaba más atractivo que nunca, más que anoche bajo la luz tenue del salón de las Goldstein. El hombre había soportado dos meses de tortura, sufría todavía las secuelas, y sin embargo seguía siendo la figura de referencia para todo el Departamento. Un jefe competente, estricto pero justo, inteligente y decidido, en el que podían confiar. Y se encontraba dirigiendo la reunión de hoy con eficacia a pesar de haber dormido un total de tres horas la noche anterior.

Newt se forzó a dejar de mirarle y concentrarse en el mapa al fondo de la sala. Las líneas doradas se movían entre la calle 106 y la 121. Un par de puntos fijos en el mapa, alrededor de los cuales estas giraban en ocasiones.

Lo cierto es que Newt no conocía la ciudad. No había tenido tiempo de recorrer los diferentes barrios, de pasearse por Central Park si quiera. De visitar las diferentes plazas, localizar la ópera y el teatro, o de informarse sobre los _speakeasy_ o los restaurantes que merecían la pena.

¿Quizá alguna vez podría ir a alguno con Percival? Parecía una persona casada con su trabajo, que difícilmente se entregaba al ocio de salir a cenar, pero a lo mejor, si utilizaba el pretexto de querer que le contase más anécdotas sobre Theseus…

Ensimismado, escuchó un murmullo lejano y se dio cuenta de que de repente todos los aurores se habían girado a mirarle.

– ¿… Scamander? ¿Sigues con nosotros, o te tenemos en Londres?

Se escuchó un murmullo y un par de carcajadas.

– Eh, sí, director, lo siento. – respondió luchando por no volver a sonrojarse delante de la élite de los aurores de MACUSA.

– No pasa nada, Scamander. Al menos no estabas dormido, sí, Cowell, lo digo por ti. Os quiero atentos y alerta a todos. Sentíos libres de serviros un café de la mesa al lado de la puerta, esta va a ser una reunión larga. No tenemos té, me temo. – añadió mirando a Newt y sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Un par de aurores se levantaron para servirse un café y volver a sus asientos rápidamente, y el británico se sentó erguido en la silla, prestando atención en todo lo posible.

Graves levitó unas imágenes con un gesto de la mano, que fueron desplegándose y alineándose en la pared al lado del mapa de Manhattan.

– Damas y caballeros, tenemos entre manos un caso de asesinatos en serie.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras la frase de Graves se hizo un silencio ensordecedor en la sala. Los asesinos en serie no eran algo común en el mundo mágico.

 – El 11 de enero las aurores Brant y Shane estaban haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento tras recibir denuncias de magos del distrito, alertando de una serie de ruidos extraños por la noche.

Newt observó a las aurores en cuestión, la mirada fija en el Director, asintiendo desde sus respectivos asientos. Graves prosiguió:

– Se sospechó que se trataba de algún animal mágico. Los ruidos se dieron en la misma zona, concentrándose en dos manzanas. Se llevó a cabo una investigación, que redujo las sospechas a dos viviendas, los dos puntos marcados en el mapa. No encontramos ni rastro del posible animal involucrado o de los perpetradores, lo que encontró el equipo fueron las víctimas.

El silencio en la sala era palpable. Scamander prestaba atención intensamente. Quería demostrar a Percival y a MACUSA que era más que capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera, y sobre todo no fallar en un caso tan delicado como este.

Graves procedió a dar los detalles del caso. Dos cuerpos habían aparecido en los dos pisos diferentes, los dos brujas jóvenes que se habían encontrado levitando en sus salones sin signos de violencia. Los detalles se extendieron minuciosamente durante un par de horas, con las dos aurores testificando sucesivamente y una serie de imágenes de las víctimas y las escenas del crimen siendo repartidas entre los aurores presentes.

Una vez que todo estába presentado, Graves concluyó:

– Nos estructuraremos en tres grupos, de contacto y ataque, investigación y vigilancia. El grupo de ataque: Syveran, O’Connell, Thomas, Morris, Russell, Cowell, García, Traver y yo mismo. Tenéis permiso para acceder directamente via los medios que sean necesarios a las viviendas entorno a las cuales se vuelvan a escuchar estos ruidos.  Estaremos en primera línea de fuego, os quiero atentos a cualquier movimiento. El segundo grupo: Brant , Shane, Flatt, Lindh, Goldstein y Scamander. Os quiero en investigación. La biblioteca de MACUSA y sus recursos están a vuestra disposición. En cuanto a Gray, Howell y Davis, sois el tercero grupo y vuestro trabajo será vigilar la zona, según en qué momento acompañados por algún auror de ataque. Infiltraos en la red ilegal, necesitamos tener controlada esa parte. ¿Ha quedado claro? Tendremos reuniones diarias a primera hora, y un resumen antes de terminar la jornada. Es muy importante que el asesino no ataque de nuevo, después del asunto Grindelwald no podemos dejar que cualquiera nos exponga.

Los aurores a su alrededor tragaron saliva al escuchar la mención del alemán. Aún no habían superado el que, aun siendo la élite de MACUSA, no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que algo fallaba con su Director.

– Una cosa más. – Añadió Graves. – Bajo ningún concepto  Scamander participará en cualquier tipo de redada o intervención, si no está previamente autorizado por mí, y únicamente por mí.

Los aurores se giraron hacia Newt, el cual miraba a Percival con los ojos como platos, dejando claro que no esperaba para nada el comentario. Abrió la boca para contradecirle, pero la mirada autoritaria de Graves, coronada por esas cejas tan peculiares, hizo que se lo pensase dos veces y no dijera nada.

– Si nadie tiene nada que añadir, la puesta al día en el caso se da por terminada. Volved a vuestros puestos de trabajo.

 

La reunión había sido densa y el ambiente tenso. Los aurores fueron saliendo poco a poco de la sala, Newt se quedó el último, haciendo tiempo para interceptar a Graves.

Percival levantó la mirada y le vio de pie, al lado de la silla dónde había estado sentado, Tina Goldstein fuera de la sala, a dos metros de la puerta, posiblemente esperándole.

Siguió organizando los archivos que tenía entre manos, dejando que el británico se tomase su tiempo.

– Emh… Graves…

Percival levantó la vista de nuevo y le miró, arqueó la ceja derecha, cuestionándole, y continuó en silencio.

–Ayer no quise entrometerme en tu vida privada, con el comentario de la magia sin varita, quería aclararlo. Simplemente me preocupaba…

Percival sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco, como anoche. Ahí estaba de nuevo la compasión, la había tenido que aguantar por parte de todo el equipo al principio, después de que le encontrasen captivo a manos de Grindelwald. Por algún motivo en el caso de Newt le hacía sentir peor. Por una parte el británico parecía que lo preguntaba genuinamente, interesado por su salud, lo que era nuevo para él. Y por otra, no quería parecer “débil” a los ojos de Scamander. Los dos motivos le hacían sentir cosas, cosas para las que ahora mismo ni tenía tiempo.

Newt, nervioso, tomó el silencio de Percival como algo negativo y se apresuró a balbucear:

– ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros? C-creo que no vamos al comedor de MACUSA, sino a _Pete’s_ , al parecer es un restaurante muggle cerca de aquí…

– Gracias, Scamander. – Respondió Graves educadamente a la par que empezaba a andar hacia la puerta –. No te preocupes, no hay problema. Voy a comer con la Presidenta, tenemos cosas que hablar. Suerte para tu presentación de esta tarde, no dudes en contactarme si tienes alguna duda sobre el caso.

Los llegaron a la puerta de la sala, Graves cediéndole el paso.

– Goldstein.

– Director.

– Buen provecho. No volváis a llegar tarde. – Añadió levantando sus cejas con una mirada cómplice.

Los dos asintieron.

* * *

Tina y Newt salieron juntos del congreso, recogiendo a Queenie en la entrada, y juntos fueron hasta el restaurante donde ya había varios aurores esperándoles. Resulta que en efecto estaba a menos de diez minutos andando, una especie de taberna irlandesa, cuyo interior estaba iluminado tenuemente, a pesar de ser las doce y media del mediodía.

Los aurores estaban en una mesa de madera cerca de la ventana,  flanqueada por dos bancos de madera de respaldo alto. Las Goldstein y Newt tomaron asiento, el británico entre Tina y un auror de tez pálida, grande y de aspecto musculoso, que se giró a darle la mano de forma entusiasta.

– ¡Eoin O’Connell, encantado de conocerle, Scamander! Por fin un compatriota del Viejo Mundo, bienvenido a Nueva York y a nuestras filas en MACUSA.

Uno a uno los aurores se fueron presentando. Emma Traver, una bruja pelirroja y alta sentada al lado de O’Connell, Charles Syveran, fornido e imponente, con gesto serio. Lisa Howell sentada delante de él, morena y con una mirada viva e inteligente. Marcus Lindh, que no podía apartar la mirada de Tina, y Queenie a su lado.

Poco a poco Newt fue sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo entre el pequeño grupo. Los aurores se trataban con la camaradería nacida durante varios años trabajando juntos, y mezclaban comentarios sobre misiones actuales con bromas pesadas pero sin malicia, a costa de uno o de otro.

La pausa de la comida fue alargándose, terminaron y ordenaron café antes de volver al congreso. Se hizo una pausa cargada de significado y Lindh rompió el silencio hablando del caso que les habían presentado por la mañana, aún muy presente para todos.

– Es obvio que no hay ningún información por el momento… – Suspiró Traver apartándose el flequillo pelirrojo de los ojos. – Me huelo varias semanas de redadas constantes, ante la mínima señal de alarma…

– Lo que sí que es obvio es que Graves está preocupado por el nuevo representante Británico en el equipo casi tanto como por el caso. – Comentó Howell con una media sonrisa.

Queenie inmediatamente se incorporó atentamente en su asiento y miró a Newt con un brillo de interés repentino en la mirada.

– Eso, Scamander, ¿de qué iba esa orden “autorizado por mí, y únicamente por mí”? – Preguntó O’Connell imitando la voz de su Director con un tono de comedia.

Newt reflexionó brevemente. No se sentía cómodo contándoles cómo Graves iba a ocuparse de entrenarle personalmente. Empezar con esos privilegios puede que no sentase bien al grupo, por lo que decidió salir por la tangente:

– Bueno, en la última misión de incautación y arresto cometí un error, y supongo que cree que no estoy preparado por el momento para participar en misiones a pie de acción.

– ¡Valiente estupidez…! El hermano pequeño de Theseus, salvaste a MACUSA de ser expuesta, te enfrentaste a Grindelwald, ayudaste a rescatar al propio Director… ¿En serio cree que no puedes enfrentarte a una misión de reconocimiento?

El resto de aurores le dieron la razón acaloradamente, excepto Syveran, que se mantenía prudentemente callado. El auror tenía un aura de seriedad que reflejaba en cierta forma a la  de Percival, Newt se dijo. Y claramente compartía la opinión de mantener al británico tan lejos de las redadas y la acción como fuera posible.

Newt miró la hora y se levantó despacio.

– Ha sido un placer conoceros, tengo que volver a MACUSA, a las 14h tenéis la tercera clase magistral sobre criaturas mágicas, impartida por mí. – Comentó sonriendo.

Las Goldstein y él se despidieron y recorrieron el camino de vuelta deprisa, el viento frío del invierno haciendo lo posible por colarse entre la ropa y la piel, y se separaron una vez más al pie del ascensor. Esta vez Newt dirigiéndose a uno de los auditorios para preparar la exposición.

 

 

El auditorio se había ido llenando progresivamente y un ligero murmullo había ido aumentando de volumen mientras los aurores iban ocupando sus asientos. De repente se hizo un silencio y Newt levantó la mirada buscando la causa. Percival había entrado a la sala, y se encontraba en el punto más alto de las escaleras, descendiendo lentamente. Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la primera fila que aún quedaban libres y clavó la mirada en Newt, con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

Newt se colocó la pajarita, descolocándola más en el proceso, y se sacudió una inexistente mota de polvo del bazo derecho de su chaqueta de pana marrón. Levantó la vista por entre el flequillo, evaluando la situación en la sala, unos setenta aurores mirándole fijamente.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Percival de nuevo, como cerciorándose de que su presencia allí no era un fruto de su imaginación, pero el británico la apartó rápidamente. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

– Buenas tardes a todos. Hoy seguiremos con las criaturas que se encuentran en la tercera categoría: “Magos competentes pueden manejarlas”. Os recuerdo que hay cinco niveles en su clasificación, según la complejidad de los animales. Personalmente me niego a clasificarlos según lo peligrosas que pueden ser, porque a lo largo de los años he cuidado criaturas de todos los rangos y sigo aquí para contarlo. Si se las trata con respeto y conocimiento no tendría que haber ningún problema con los primeros cuatro niveles, el quinto sin embargo es un poco más complicado… Los dos primeros imagino que ya los conocen, he traído m-mi libro, una guía que clasifica las criaturas mágicas para entenderlas mejor, que he publicado con el Ministerio de Magia Británico.

Percival sonrió para sí mismo… “ _Cuando_ _dice que algo es complicado quiere decir peligroso”_ pensó.  Según la clase avanzaba le observaba atentamente, perdido en ese delicioso y suave acento británico. Sus aurores tomaban nota prestando atención a lo que Newt iba diciendo, pero él no se había molestado en sacar papel y pluma. Desde que le escuchó hablar por primera vez, Graves se había percatado de que le era imposible concentrarse al cien por cien. La voz de Newt tenía en él un efecto tranquilizante, como una poción de bálsamo reparador. Con una diferencia, al mismo tiempo despertaba en él una sed, un deseo, aparentemente insaciable. ¿De qué? El americano no estaba muy seguro de querer admitirlo. No era estúpido, y no era un veinteañero iniciándose en las relaciones de pareja. Tenía 40 años, y sabía en el fondo que lo que sentía, aunque reciente, bien podía ser el comienzo de algo.

La situación con la escoria alemana rubio platino le había dejado el estómago revuelto perpetuamente, el alma revuelta. Se sentía una sombra de lo que había sido, su magia debilitada, recuperándose.  El insomnio llamando a su puerta cada vez que intentaba descansar, pesadillas acosándole en cuanto se quedaba dormido. Había perdido la sensación de tener un propósito, un fin. Brotes de angustia le atacaban cuando menos se lo esperaba, y acababa sentado, en el suelo con las manos temblando, e intentando regular su respiración.

Percival sabía que era el mejor auror en los Estados Unidos de América, y siempre se había comportado de acorde a ello. No haciendo alarde, pero es cierto que no  poseía falsa modestia. Sabía que era bueno, sabía la responsabilidad que tenía a su cargo, y estaba respaldado por un talento innato y muchísimo esfuerzo y trabajo detrás, para llegar a su posición. Puede que el no fallar le hubiese hecho pensar que era invencible, que no se iba a encontrar con un problema que no pudiera superar. Capaz de defender y proteger a los ciudadanos, a sus aurores, a MACUSA… No había sido ni siquiera capaz de escapar de su captor.

Después de Grindelwald… “ _Jodido hijo de puta…”_ Después de Grindelwald no podía ser el mismo. Y desde luego que no podía permitirse pensar en el británico así, darse la posibilidad de conocerle, de dejarse tentar por el potencial que veía en él.

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, su  físico ya le había llamado la atención viendo las fotos que acompañaban su expediente. Alto, delgado pero proporcionado, esa mirada verde azulada, que transmitía inteligencia y honestidad. El flequillo pelirrojo alborotado, tapándole en parte los ojos y dándole un aire de ingenuidad. Los pómulos pronunciados, el huequito que se formaba en el músculo de su mandíbula definida cuando hablaba, huequito en el que Percival ardía en deseos de poner sus labios…

Después, este paradigma del atractivo masculino, había empezado a hablar. A desvelar la personalidad que se escondía tras ese físico delicado. Y pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, Percival notaba la fuerza de un posible futuro empujándole hacia él.

Por lo que decidió que por todos los medios iba a hacer lo contrario. Su mente y su cuerpo necesitaban estar serenos antes de poderse plantear algo de ese calibre. Y de todas formas Newt estaba fuera de su alcance.  No sabía si al británico le atraían los hombres, ni siquiera. Y pasaba mucho tiempo con Goldstein… Un pinchazo de celos le revolvió el estómago, ya de por si en malas condiciones debido al exceso de cafeína para intentar mantener el cansancio a raya.

Scamander continuaba con su clase magistral, ajeno a todo lo que se cocía en la cabeza de Graves. La timidez olvidada a la hora de hablar del cuidado de las criaturas mágicas. Se movía de un lado a otro del escenario del auditorio, imitando a las criaturas de las que iba hablando, para ejemplificar mejor sus comentarios. La chaqueta hacía tiempo olvidada en el respaldo de una silla, las mangas de la camisa de algodón azul índigo claro remangadas para su comodidad.

Percival se lo imaginaba tan bien… Perfectamente. Cualquier excusa que les hiciera estar cerca, acompañarle a uno de los grandes ventanales del Woolworth tras una reunión para que contemplase la vista, seguro que como a todos los europeos la estampa de los rascacielos le impresionaba. Se imaginaba aprovechando la situación para acercarse por detrás del magizoologista, sus manos rodeando cada uno de esos antebrazos pecosos y fuertes… Su nariz entre los omóplatos del británico, notando su calor… Subir despacio la cabeza para besarle en la nuca respirando su olor y en el último beso morderle posesivamente… El cuerpo del británico temblando de deseo, los únicos puntos de contacto entre ellos los labios de Percival y sus manos…

Se ajustó los pantalones sorprendiéndose a sí mismo… “ _Percival Graves, por el amor de Dios, joder…”_

Necesitaba darse un respiro y plantearse el tirarse a alguien. Y salir del auditorio lo antes posible, alejarse de la presencia de Newt y acercarse al trabajo esperándole en su despacho.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que terminase la presentación? Se tocó el bolsillo del pantalón instintivamente… su reloj no estaba. Palpó rápidamente los bolsillos traseros y el bolsillo del chaleco. Nada. La imagen del niffler embutiéndolo en su barriga cruzó su mente. Genial.

– El cuerno del erumpent puede atravesar cualquier cosa, desde la piel hasta el metal, y contiene un fluido mortal que provoca que todo lo que haya sido inyectado con él reaccione provocando una poderosa explosión. Basta con que el cuerno y cualquier objeto, hechizo o ser vivo se rocen levemente para que se produzca este resultado. Son criaturas africanas, luego no tendrían por qué encontrárselas aquí, pero tristemente sí los cuernos amputados, porque se intenta comercializar con ellos...

Percival optó por prestar atención a lo que quedaba de charla. Después de todo tenía que estar al corriente de todo, siendo Auror Jefe.

* * *

Newt recogió sus cosas y se preparó para desaparecerse a casa de las Goldstein. Tina le había prometido que iba a ayudarle a buscar un apartamento para él solo, a pesar de la insistencia de las dos hermanas para que se quedase compartiendo su piso en la habitación de invitados. Newt sentía que estaba prolongando su estancia demasiado, y por una vez sentía que necesitaba su hueco para él, su propio espacio. En ocasiones, cuando estaba lo suficientemente reposado como para llevar a cabo el hechizo, transfiguraba una pared libre de su casa en Londres para que acogiese el interior de la maleta. De esa forma, uno de los muros de su habitación se convertía en un acceso directo a los diferentes ecosistemas, y podía tener a los animales cerca para ocuparse de ellos.

Cruzó el Departamento de Seguridad buscando inconscientemente a Graves con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Por un momento se quedó parado pensando en alguna excusa para poder reunirse con el Director del departamento, robar un par de minutos con él antes de irse, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna. Encogiéndose levemente de hombros se desapareció a casa de Tina y Queenie.

 

– Oh, cielo, nos abandonas, lo sabía…

– Queenie, no digas eso… No hay espacio para los tres, y estaremos en contacto todos los días.

– Queenie, déjale en paz, es normal que necesite su propio piso si va a quedarse un año… La señora Exposito está empezando a sospechar.

Queenie tenía una mueca mohína mientras se encogía de brazos apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina del apartamento. Newt preparaba la cena mientras Tina ponía la mesa, habían decidido ocuparse ellos de cocinar esta noche para compensar el disgusto que la rubia se iba a llevar al enterarse de que estaban buscando un apartamento para el británico.

Una vez todo estaba preparado se sentaron a cenar, jazz sensual sonando bajito del gramófono mágico en el salón y una botella de whisky de fuego levitando a su alrededor sirviéndoles un vaso a cada uno.

Repasaron la jornada, evitando darle detalles a Queenie sobre el nuevo caso, mientras ella les contaba los cotilleos e historias de su nuevo departamento.

– Hablando de cotilleos – comentó Newt con una media sonrisa. – ¿Quién es Marcus Lindh, Tina?

Porpentina se atragantó con el pedazo de quiche que estaba masticando, llevándose una mano a la boca con los ojos como platos.

– Ooh… Marcus el Magnífico… Mi hermana está un poquito enamorada de él. – Respondió Queenie entre risas. – Hace unos meses Teenie y él se encontraron en una situación comprometida en una misión, durante la cual tuvieron que fingir ser una pareja cada vez que cenaban con el miembro corrupto del Banco Mágico de América al que estaban intentando arrestar. Una de las noches se les fue de las manos y acabaron besándose tórridamente en el ropero de un restaurante de lujo…

– ¡Queenie! No fue así en absoluto, o al menos yo no lo describiría así… ¡Dejad de reíros, no fue así! – Tina intentó defenderse en vano mientras Newt y Queenie intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

– ¡Al menos Lindh es menos obvio que Graves, que no puede pasar ni tres horas sin ver a su magizoologista…! – exclamó intentando darle la vuelta a la tortilla llamando la atención de su hermana.

– ¡Uuh contadme qué ha pasado…! – Queenie aplaudió ligeramente.

Scamander parecía completamente perdido en la conversación. Tina respondió con una sonrisa socarrona:

– Después de comer Newt impartía una clase sobre animales mágicos al mismo tiempo que la Presidenta tenía una reunión con los jefes de Departamento, a la cual Graves no ha ido desobedeciendo una orden directa de Picquery.

– ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Newt.

– Tienes al Director en el bolsillo, al parecer. – Respondió Tina.

– Oh, eso es genial, tal y como lo comentamos esta mañana, Percival Graves ha encontrado su tipo. – Queenie le guiñó un ojo, para desmayo de Newt, mientras que Porpentina sonreía con autosuficiencia, la historia sobre Lindh habiendo pasado a un segundo plano.

La cena prosiguió en un tono animado, los tres intercambiando historias y risas, hasta que llegó la hora de acostarse, el día de mañana iba a ser duro, se dijo Newt.

Era miércoles, y si no recordaba mal, eso significaba la primera sesión de entrenamiento personal con Percival...


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana siguiente, Tina y Newt desayunaban apaciblemente en un plácido silencio, cuando Queenie, que había bajado a por el periódico, irrumpió de golpe en el piso.

– ¡Oh, chicos, traigo noticias! ¡La hermana de la señora Exposito alquila el piso de su sobrina, y al parecer está muy cerca de aquí!

Tina y Newt la miraron atentamente.

– Claro que le he contado tu situación, cielo. – Respondió Queenie leyéndole la mente. – Y resulta que su hermana está esta mañana aquí de visita, así que hemos quedado en que en una hora saldréis a visitar juntos el apartamento. ¿No es genial?

– ¡Es perfecto, Queenie, muchas gracias! No esperaba que fuese a ser tan rápido, la verdad.

– Ya, pero vas a estar al lado, si te tienes que ir es la mejor opción. – Queenie parecía satisfecha con cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas.

Tina se terminó el café y con un gesto de la varita puso a lavar la vajilla del desayuno.

– Buena suerte Newt, luego nos cuentas. – Comentó sonriendo al británico. – Yo tengo que ir a MACUSA, pero nos vemos en la reunión de clausura de jornada sobre el caso.

– Perfecto. Tengo entrenamiento con Graves por la tarde, pero en cuando pueda iré a la biblioteca del Congreso para empezar a investigar sobre los informes que nos facilitó ayer.

Se escuchó a Queenie soltar una risita desde su cuarto, ante la mención de la sesión de entrenamiento. Y el británico se apresuró a escurrirse al baño a prepararse, antes de que las Goldstein le pudieran someter a otra sesión de bromas y ficción sobre “El director y el magizoologista. Ley y pasión.” Como lo llamaban ya entre ellas…

 

El piso se encontraba a un par de manzanas del apartamento de las Goldstein. La hermana de la señora Exposito condujo a Newt con paso firme mientras le ofrecía una diatriba de las ventajas de la zona, expuestas en un tono monótono y agudo.

– En esa esquina hay una nueva panadería que ha abierto hace poco, y el carnicero dos manzanas más abajo es el marido de una prima de mi difunto esposo, trae las mejores costillas de cerdo de todo Manhattan. Los domingos hay una parroquia cercana que ofrece servicios cristianos, aunque siendo británico no sé si será usted protestante o bueno, la fe que usted profese, no estoy criticando…

La letanía de comentarios era imposible de interrumpir, por lo que Newt se limitó a asentir educadamente y a dejarse guiar por las ruidosas calles de Nueva York.

El apartamento se encontraba en el cuarto piso de un edificio de ladrillo, con una escalera de incendios de hierro forjado adosada a la fachada. En el interior unas escaleras de madera sin tapizar conducían a un descansillo del que salían dos puertas, la señora Maney sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y abrió la puerta de la derecha.

Newt miró por encima de su hombro a lo que parecía un descansillo del que salía una puerta hacia la izquierda. La pared de la derecha estaba ocupada por un gran ventanal que daba a un patio de luces, y al fondo se veía una pequeña barra de cocina paralela al ventanal. Juntos lo visitaron en un tiempo récord, y Newt supo desde el principio que lo iba a alquilar. El apartamento era luminoso, aunque olía a cerrado y estaba sucio. Pero un par de hechizos y una tarde de limpieza, e iba a quedar como nuevo.

La puerta del descansillo daba al que era el único dormitorio del piso, que tenía un pequeño vestidor en su interior y una ventana de suelo a techo que daba a la fachada principal. Al final del descansillo se encontraba el estar, que tenía dos ventanas de suelo a techo, que daban acceso a la escalera de incendios. Una pequeña cocina de gas en la pared opuesta a la de la fachada estaba iluminada por una ventana de guillotina en el patio de luces y una puerta a la izquierda de la cocina conducía a la lavandería y al baño, que también tenían ventanas de guillotina ventilando por el patio.

El ladrillo original de la fachada permanecía en las fachadas principales y del patio, y las paredes de las particiones interiores estaban cubiertas de papel color azul Prusia. Los muebles eran de madera de pino pintada de color blanco roto y la cocina tenía una encimera de cerámica esmaltada.  En general el ambiente era  acogedor y cálido. Un poco pequeño pero ideal para su estancia de un año.

– Es exactamente lo que necesito, señora Maney. ¿Está disponible desde hoy?

– Claro, claro, puede usted mudarse inmediatamente si lo desea. La cocina está equipada con los utensilios de mi sobrina, que decidió no llevárselos a su nueva casa, ¿sabe? Demasiados trastos al final, con todos los regalos de boda, uno no sabe cómo organizarse…

Newt esperó pacientemente mientras Elsa Maney terminó de contarle la historia de la mudanza de su sobrina y el marido, concluyeron el precio del alquiler y firmaron un pequeño contrato que sacó de su bolso junto con las llaves del edificio y el apartamento, que entregó a Newt.

Tras quince minutos de charla delante del portal, se inventó una excusa para buscar un callejón alejado del trajín principal de la calle y se desapareció a casa de las Goldstein a recuperar su maleta.

 

Queenie seguía todavía en el apartamento, entraba a trabajar dos horas más tarde, como pago por las horas extras que había hecho esa semana para el Departamento. Los dos fueron juntos comprar comida para equipar la nueva cocina de Newt, y conjuraron ropa de cama y toallas nuevas.

Inauguraron el piso con un té servido en las dos únicas tazas limpias de todo el apartamento, conversando animadamente en la escalera de incendios, disfrutando del tímido sol que se colaba entre el cielo nublado.

Queenie se marchó a trabajar y Newt se quedó limpiando el apartamento, terminó dos horas más tarde completamente agotado y decidió salir a comer antes de ir al Congreso, completamente desmotivado para ponerse a cocinar después de la sesión de limpieza.

-

La biblioteca de MACUSA iba acorde con lo magnífico del edificio. Un lateral estaba cubierto de ventanas alargadas, con unas mamparas que filtraban la luz para que no fuera perjudicial para los libros. Las estanterías que contenían los volúmenes eran finas y altas, como columnas, extendiéndose hasta el techo que imitaba el cielo nublado de Nueva York en esos momentos. Entre ellas se extendían unas mesas alargadas de madera, con unas lámparas de bronce incrustadas en la partición de madera que las dividían.

– Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Un joven moreno, de la misma altura que Newt, de tez pálida, ojos azules y pelo negro, despeinado y espeso, se dirigió a él.

– Ah, eh, sí, de hecho. Es la primera vez que vengo y no conozco el sistema de búsqueda de la biblioteca.

– ¡Ah, británico! Es usted el señor Scamander, imagino. Soy George Noall, uno de los magos encargados de la biblioteca. Sígame, le explicaré cómo funciona todo…

Newt aprendió que las ratas de papel no sólo funcionaban para transmitirse información, también eran las que trepaban por las columnas de libros buscando el tomo indicado en el pergamino con el que se había formado la rata.

Noall le ayudó a instalarse en una de las mesas y juntos mantuvieron una breve conversación. El bibliotecario parecía fascinado por todo lo que Newt tenía que decir, y anotó con fervor los consejos que este le dio sobre cómo tratar los gusanos mágicos de polvo, que aparecían en los tomos más antiguos e iban dejando erratas a su paso.

El bibliotecario volvió a su puesto y Scamander comenzó a buscar todo lo relacionado con criaturas o encantamientos que dejasen a la víctima levitando. No encontraba nada, se levantó un par de veces, levitando nuevos libros a su espacio de trabajo, completamente concentrado. Los minutos pasaron sin que se diese cuenta.

-

– Scamander. – La voz profunda de Graves sonó susurrante muy cerca de su oído, sobresaltándole ligeramente. – Acompáñame, tenemos la primera sesión en una de las salas de entrenamiento. Imagino que no sabes dónde, dudo que te hayan hecho un tour del Congreso…

– Ah, no, la verdad. Gracias por el detalle, Graves. – Newt respondió sonriendo.

Percival sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver esa sonrisa.

– No es nada, es mi deber.

Apuntando con su varita a los libros que había estado consultando, estos flotaron hacia sus respectivos lugares, perdiéndose entre las alturas. Echaron a andar juntos, y al pasar por el puesto de los bibliotecarios a la entrada, George Noall sonrió a Newt con dulzura, levantando una mano para saludarle tímidamente. El británico le devolvió el saludo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Esta interacción no pasó desapercibida para Percival, y no le gustó lo más mínimo. Pero no estaba en posición de hacer nada, Newt no era su… _¿Tu qué, Percival?_   Se dijo. En fin, no tenía derecho a que le molestase, pero aun así no pudo evitar intentar distraer al británico para que dejase de mirar al bibliotecario, preguntándole lo primero que se le ocurrió.

– ¿Qué tal se encuentran tus criaturas? Espero que los demiguises que rescataste estén adaptándose bien.

Funcionó. Newt se giró a mirarle con toda su atención, una expresión de ternura en su rostro al hablar de las criaturas.

– Están bien, Graves, muchas gracias por preguntar. Les construí dos nidos al lado de Dougal, mi otro demiguise, y parece que se están adaptando bien. Tendrías que acompañarme en alguna ronda en la maleta, si quieres, por supuesto.

Graves sonrió levemente:

– Algún día. Aunque me temo que tendría que confiscar la mitad de tus criaturas, dudo todas ellas tengan un permiso.

Newt soltó una carcajada:

– Director, ningún animal es legal en este país, ¡claro que ninguno tiene permiso!

Percival levantó las cejas y no pudo por menos que sonreír ante lo espontáneo, despreocupado e _ilegal_ del comportamiento del británico delante de la máxima autoridad en Seguridad y Aplicación de la Ley Mágica de los Estados Unidos de América.

– ¿Llevabas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca?

– No, apenas hora y media. He pasado la mañana mudándome a mi nuevo piso. Bueno, tampoco mudándome porque no traje mucho equipaje de Gran Bretaña, pero primero alquilando el apartamento, y comprando comida, sábanas… Adecentándolo.

– Ah, te has mudado. Hay que actualizar la dirección en tu expediente, entonces. – Percival se escuchó por un momento y se reprendió, siempre hablando de leyes y orden. ¿Qué iba a pensar Newt de él? Rápidamente añadió – ¿Dónde está localizado?

– Ah, cerca de casa de las Goldstein. Mi casera es la hermana de su casera, así que no he tenido que buscar. Toma, creo que tengo la dirección anotada por alguna parte, no me oriento muy bien por Nueva York... – Newt encontró un papel en uno de sus bolsillos de cuando había anotado la dirección para Queenie y Tina y se lo dio.

– ¿Tienes floo?

– Hay chimenea, pero no me ha dado tiempo a conectarla a la red.

– Deberíamos establecer una serie de normas de contacto. Tu participación en la investigación es importante, y necesito poder acceder a ti de forma inmediata.

Newt se sonrojó al escuchar esto. Percival se dio cuenta y añadió rápidamente:

– Para hablar del caso, por supuesto. ¿Cuál es tu _patronus_? Imagino que eres capaz de conjurarlo.

– Es un perro, un basset.

Graves sonrió para sí mismo, el aspecto de los basset, con esos ojos cándidos y su actitud alegre le venía como anillo al dedo al británico.

– El mío es una pantera negra. Si necesitas comunicarte conmigo no dudes en hacerlo, sé que es un caso muy importante y a pesar de considerarte un civil valoro tu aportación a él.

– Gracias, Graves… – Newt agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

No se esperaba esta actitud cálida y cercana, con la faceta Director de Seguridad podía lidiar, pero esto era nuevo.

Percival les guio hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento.  El interior estaba hechizado para aumentar el espacio, hasta tal punto que Newt calculó que el extremo más lejano se encontraría a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada. Una de las dos paredes largas, la que se encontraba en frente de la puerta estaba recubierta por un espejo, y las demás por paneles de madera pintada de gris. Unas extrañas marcas rojas y amarillas designaban puntos en el suelo.

– Vamos a empezar por lo básico. – Percival apuntó con su varita a la pared corta, perpendicular a la entrada, y lo que parecía un panelado de madera resultó ser un armario empotrado lleno de objetos varios.

Una serie de colchonetas firmes de al menos veinte centímetros de espesor salieron flotando y se extendieron por la sala recubriendo el suelo.  Percival le hizo un gesto para que le acompañase hasta la zona tapizada por las colchonetas, y se quitó la chaqueta dejándola en uno de los percheros a la izquierda de la puerta

– El objetivo no es convertirte en auror, obviamente. Es una formación de tres años que incluye cursos de teóricos de Ocultamiento, Disfraces, Sigilo y Rastreo entre ellos. No tengo ni el tiempo ni el interés para formarte, ni tampoco las competencias posiblemente. La meta es mejorar tu experiencia en combate mágico. Tu aguante, tus reflejos. Hoy quiero ver tus aptitudes en un duelo. Voy a intentar reproducir las interferencias que sufrirías en una redada normal, y por supuesto, vas a tener que proteger a alguien. Veamos…

Graves transformó una colchoneta enrollada en tres elfos domésticos, vestidos con unas fundas de almohadas a rayas amarillas a forma de toga. Los elfos miraron acobardados a Newt con sus grandes ojos claros.

Scamander tragó saliva y se acercó al americano, colocándose entre él y los elfos. Una vez se encontraba en línea con Percival este le lanzó el primer hechizo, y Newt sobresaltado lo bloqueó a duras penas con un escudo en el último momento.

 _Con que esas tenemos_ , pensó Newt. El americano no iba a avisarle ni a seguir el protocolo de un duelo como los que había vivido en Hogwarts.

Automáticamente se enzarzaron en una lucha intensa, Percival atacándole sin parar, dividiendo la ofensiva entre él y los elfos. Newt a duras penas podía lanzar algún hechizo ofensivo aquí o allí, tan concentrado como estaba en proteger a los seres mágicos detrás de él. Durante cuarenta minutos intercambiaron hechizos, y Graves le iba acorralando más y más.

– ¡Vamos, Scamander, joder! ¡Ni siquiera lo estás intentando realmente, pasa a la ofensiva! – Le gritó Graves lanzándole un hechizo con tanta potencia que lanzó al británico de espaldas en su impacto con el escudo de este.

El americano comenzaba a frustrarse, veía el potencial de la magia de Newt, pero este se resistía a utilizarla. Situándose a la defensiva constantemente, no participaba del todo en el duelo, limitándose a no dejar ni un centímetro cuadrado de los elfos en peligro.

Siguieron intercambiando hechizos, Percival gritándole comentarios por encima del ruido de los encantamientos impactando contra las paredes. “Cubre mejor el lado derecho” “¡Corrige la postura!” “¡Scamander, tu lado derecho!”

Sin saber cómo hacer para forzar al británico a salir de su zona de confort defensiva, utilizó la primera idea desesperada que pasó por su mente. Con un gesto mientras bloqueaba uno de los pocos hechizos de ataque de Newt, atrajo una colchoneta hacia ellos, dejándola caer a unos diez metros del británico y los elfos, y la transfiguró en la maleta que le había visto transportar varias veces, la que al parecer contenía las criaturas.

Pareció funcionar, Scamander abrió los ojos alertado y comenzó a atacar con más ganas. Intentando dividir su atención entre los cuatro objetivos a proteger. Duró así unos veinte minutos más. Uno de los encantamientos de Percival impactó contra la maleta, abriéndola de par en par.

Newt había estado intentando frenarse hasta ahora, pero al ver su maleta abierta, algo cedió en su interior. Sabía que no era realmente su maleta, que era una colchoneta plegada, conjurada por Graves para forzarle a responder a sus ataques. El hechizo que el americano había lanzado para abrirla, además de alcanzar su objetivo, había dejado un limpio corte en la mejilla de Newt, en su intento tardío por bloquearlo. Sintió la sangre deslizarse caliente hasta la línea de su mandíbula, y sin pensarlo dos veces se la limpió con el dorso de la mano izquierda y se apareció detrás de Percival. Pillándole por sorpresa, le desarmó con un _expelliarmus,_ tiró las dos varitas al suelo y se lanzó hacia Graves en un brutal placaje. Newt no podía pensar, había pasado una hora y media intentando mantener esa fachada tranquila, no reaccionar visceralmente. Y Percival había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para provocarle, ver si tenía madera de guerrero en su interior.

Newt había jugado al rugby en su infancia. Su padre era un aficionado y Theseus y él habían pasado tardes y tardes en las tierras que los Scamander poseían adyacentes a su mansión, entrenando, jugando entre ellos, volviendo a casa magullados, sudando y llenos de barro. Mientras que Theseus tenía una estructura más corpulenta, Newt se encontraba en su salsa jugando como _wing_ , corriendo con una explosión de energía hacia la línea de ensayo, y esquivando ágilmente los ataques de su padre y su hermano. Pero esto no quería decir que no supiese placar, o no fuera efectivo en ello.

Percival, que había llevado una educación mágica, limitándose a jugar al quidditch durante sus años en Ilvermorny, no se esperaba para nada la reacción de Newt.

 

El británico le había agarrado de los muslos, levantándole levemente y cayendo los dos brutalmente sobre el suelo recubierto de colchonetas. Percival no perdió un instante en intentar zafarse de él y comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo. Los dos intentando inmovilizar al otro, luchando por ser el que terminaba encima.

El físico del americano era superior en su fuerza y su corpulencia. Su pecho, sus hombros, su torso recibían mejor los golpes, siendo su envergadura una presencia sólida y resistente. Sin embargo Newt jugaba sucio. Al ser más ligero que Graves, esquivaba y se zafaba mejor de sus agarres y sus golpes, y no estaba por encima de pegarle allí dónde doliera, sin aplicar toda su fuerza, por supuesto.

El encontronazo estaba casi empatado, hasta que Percival, recuperando un poco la frialdad propia de un Auror Jefe, le inmovilizó los tobillos con un hechizo sin varita, y aprovechó la sorpresa de Newt para aplicar toda su fuerza girándole y empotrándole contra el suelo, la cabeza del británico rebotando con el impacto. Levantándolas por encima de su cabeza, le agarró las muñecas con las dos manos y se sentó en su cintura, presionando sus muslos contra los dorsales de Newt, sus piernas apretadas juntas. Dejó caer todo su peso, bloqueándole efectivamente, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Algunos mechones del peinado de Percival habían escapado de la rigidez de la pomada que les mantenía unidos y ahora rozaban la frente de Newt, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Percival, por fin tenía la excusa perfecta para poder observarle de cerca sin tener que dar explicaciones. Un mar de pecas de distintos tonos de marrón se extendía por sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor tras las casi dos horas de esfuerzo físico. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sus labios, carnosos para pertenecer a un hombre, estaban entre abiertos, y tenía un pequeño corte en el superior, que sangraba ligeramente.

¿Se parecería esta a la imagen con la que Percival se encontraría tras horas haciendo el amor intensamente con el británico? La pregunta cruzó rápidamente su mente e inmediatamente una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió como su semi-erección, presionada contra el abdomen del británico, iba endureciéndose. Pero no fue capaz de levantarse, permaneciendo quieto como si estuviera hechizado.

– Graves… Me estás haciendo daño. – Murmuró Newt abriendo los ojos.

Por un momento no entendió a lo que se refería, pero cayó en la cuenta de que seguía agarrando las muñecas de Scamander con fuerza y dejó de apretar instantáneamente, sin soltárselas del todo.

Los dos compartieron el mismo aire, respirando juntos por unos instantes. Newt tenía las pupilas dilatadas al extremo, su piel ardía contra la de Percival.

Tan cerca del Director de Seguridad era capaz de oler su aroma. A perfume masculino, a sudor y a algo que era auténticamente Graves. Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza e involuntariamente levantó sus caderas, embistiéndolas contra el cuerpo de Percival.

Graves, si no había sido capaz de sentirse culpable por estar clavando su erección en Newt, ahora se sintió aún menos al notar el bulto duro del miembro de Newt empujando contra su entrepierna al moverse este contra él.

Los dos gimieron en el silencio de la sala. Percival con una voz grave y ronca, Newt quedándose del todo sin aliento.

Como si esto mismo rompiera el hechizo en el que se encontraban, ambos volvieron a compartir una mirada, y Graves soltó sus muñecas despacio, apoyando las palmas de sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Newt. Al hacer esto la presión entre sus caderas disminuyó y el británico soltó un pequeño gemido que intentó esconder mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior. Percival le miraba cómo nunca le habían mirado, hambre voraz y deseo en sus ojos oscuros, y Newt se moría por besarle, tal y como estaban ya, compartiendo en mismo aire. Solo tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza y…

La puerta de la sala de entrenamiento se abrió de golpe, Porpentina entró casi sin aliento, un ratón de papel en mano:

– ¡Director Graves, hay una nueva víct-…! – Tina abrió los ojos como platos, su cara una estampa de sorpresa ante la imagen que la recibió en la sala, los dos hombres en el suelo, como si se tratase de un encuentro íntimo.

Newt sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, una sensación de pánico le recorrió el cuerpo. Se había dejado llevar completamente por la situación. El peso del cuerpo de Percival una presencia segura y cálida sobre él, si Tina no hubiese irrumpido en la sala, no habría podido controlarse…

Graves no podía levantase sin hacer obvio su estado. A pesar de que se trataba de Goldstein, no era correcto, el Director de Seguridad Mágica de MACUSA encima del nuevo consultante británico, con una erección masiva apretada contra sus pantalones. Los cotilleos que precederían al evento no tendrían fin…

Despegándose un poco de Newt a pulso, literalmente como si estuviera haciendo una flexión encima de él, orientó sus caderas en dirección contraria a Tina.

– Prosigue, Goldstein. ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Ha-hay una nueva víctima en el caso. Uno de los aurores infiltrados en la policía no-maj alertó de un caso similar hace unas horas, el equipo de aurores que se encontraba en una sesión de reconocimiento en la zona fue a la escena del crimen hace media hora y dicen que el modus operandi es el mismo.

– Reúne al equipo encargado del caso en la Sala 3, Scamander y yo llegaremos en cinco minutos.

– Sí, señor. – Tina se apresuró a salir de la sala.

Graves se levantó de golpe y dando la espalda a Newt lanzó un _tergeo_ sobre su cuerpo y su ropa. Con un gesto de la mano su chaqueta atravesó la sala volando hasta plegarse y colgar de su brazo. Sin hablar, se giró tendiendo una mano a Newt que la aceptó incorporándose. Con un _accio_ silencioso las dos varitas volaron a su mano extendida, y aprovechó el momento para observar la del británico, la madera llena de marcas por el uso, una especie de mancha azul turquesa extendiéndose en la base, pero delicada y fina. Muy apropiada, pensó. Se la pasó a Newt, que había estado mirándole todo este tiempo, pero no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

– Sca…– Se sorprendió al ver que tenía la voz ronca. – Scamander… Te… Te veo en la Sala 3, lo antes que puedas.

Apuntó su varita a la sala y las colchonetas y los objetos que habían usado en el entrenamiento volaron colocándose en sus posiciones iniciales. Los elfos y la maleta volviendo a transfigurarse a su forma original.

Sin esperar a ver la reacción de Newt, le dio la espalda y salió de la sala.

Newt miró a su alrededor, a la sala recogida y vacía. El estómago encogido por la angustia, el sudor del ejercicio secándose en su piel le produjo un escalofrío. No habría tenido que dejarse llevar… Pero sin embargo había notado las señales en el cuerpo de Percival que denotaban que al menos la atracción era mutua. Recogió su chaqueta, tirada en el suelo a lo largo del duelo, limpió con un encantamiento el sudor de su cuerpo y de su ropa, y se preparó para afrontar no sólo a Percival sino al resto de los aurores. En estos momentos lo que quería era irse a su casa, tirarse en el sofá con un té y una vez calmado, ocuparse de sus animales. Pero había hecho un trato con MACUSA, y si podía ayudar por poco que fuese a que no hubiese más víctimas, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Tragando saliva se dirigió a la Sala 3.

-

 

El equipo destinado al caso ya estaba reunido. Graves en el centro, observando los documentos y las imágenes que sus aurores de reconocimiento había traído, la mitad de los cuales seguían en la escena del crimen. Esta vez había sido en los muelles del Hudson, cerca de la zona donde habían aparecido las dos víctimas anteriores. Mismo M.O. pero esta vez en el primer piso de un edificio que albergaba un speakeasy muggle en planta baja, que se usaba para transacciones ilegales.

Uno de los aurores les informó de los detalles, mientras Percival mantenía una conversación entre susurros con Syveran y Traver.

– Quiero al equipo de investigación trabajando ahora mismo, dejad lo que estuvierais haciendo y poneos con el caso. Traver, Syveran, Goldstein y yo nos apareceremos a la escena del tercer crimen.

 _¿Goldstein?_ Se dijo Newt. _Pero si Tina está en el equipo de investigación…_ No pudo por menos que intervenir.

– Director Graves, creo que yo también debería ir. Si se trata de alguna criatura, o hay alguna criatura involucrada es mejor si acudo directamente a la escena del –

– No. – Le cortó Percival, sus hombros una línea tensa, las manos apoyadas en la mesa. – No, Scamander, bajo ningún concepto vas a aparecerte a una escena del crimen que todavía no ha sido reconocida ni por mis aurores ni por mí. Cuando el área sea segura, irás acompañado por alguno de los aurores del tercer y primer equipo. Hoy no.

Un murmullo de sorpresa recorrió la sala. Nadie había visto reaccionar tan tajantemente al Director con uno de sus empleados. Era un hombre serio que seguía la ley implacablemente, pero era razonable y paciente, en mayor o menor medida. Y los argumentos del británico tampoco eran descabellados.

– Director, a lo mejor una primera mirada por parte de un experto magizoologista podría venir bien…– O’Connell salió en defensa de Newt titubeando.

– He dicho que no. ¿Alguien más quiere cuestionar mis decisiones?

Nadie en la sala hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

– Goldstein, Traver, Syveran. A mi despacho. – Percival ladró la orden, completamente concentrado, con el gesto serio.

Newt se apartó de la puerta para dejarles pasar y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron. Graves no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, y los cuatro aurores desaparecieron a paso rápido por el pasillo.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las siete de la tarde del viernes. Graves estaba sentado en una silla en su cocina, los documentos del caso desperdigados sobre la mesa junto a un par de tazas de café vacías. Uno de los informes de sus aurores indicaba rastros de la presencia de una criatura mágica en la segunda escena del crimen.

Su mente vagó sin darse cuenta al británico. Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que se vieron, y lo cierto es que el comportamiento del americano había dejado más que desear.

Una vez que la escena había sido considerada como segura, el equipo en el que trabajaba Newt había acudido y tomado muestras la mañana siguiente. Graves se enteró de todo esto por los informes depositados en su oficina a primera hora de la tarde, acompañados por una nota de Scamander en la que de manera formal le indicaba que había contactado las personas necesarias para notificar del cambio de su dirección de residencia en su expediente en MACUSA.

El gesto había hecho que Percival se sintiese culpable, realmente no sabía cómo gestionar lo que estaba sucediendo entre Newt y él. En la sala de entrenamiento había estado a punto de devorarle, completamente perdido en la situación. Cuando Tina irrumpió, poniendo fin al momento, Graves no supo si sentirse aliviado o frustrado.

Volvió a ojear los archivos, y suspirando se levantó y recorrió su cocina de un lado a otro intentando pensar. Estaba tan cansado que no era capaz de deducir él sólo de qué criatura podía tratarse. Tras dar un par de vueltas más a la mesa de su cocina decidió preparar café manualmente para ver si le ayudaba a concentrarse. Veinte minutos más tarde, tiró la toalla y decidió contactar a Scamander.

¿Sonaba a excusa? No, no sonaba a excusa.

¿No?

A lo mejor sí, podría parecer una forma de hacer que el británico se apareciese en su casa, casi de noche, en la intimidad del hogar de Percival. Ellos dos solos. Pero no se trataba de eso, razonó Graves para sí mismo. Scamander es un consultante de MACUSA y ahora mismo su conocimiento es primordial para este caso. Además, hace dos días habían quedado en que podían contactarse via patronus en cualquier momento del día. En pos de facilitar la transferencia de información para el Departamento de Seguridad, por supuesto.

Percival suspiró, cogió su varita de la encimera de la cocina y conjuró su patronus. Inmediatamente una pantera plateada apareció en la cocina y giró su cabeza de manera elegante, mirándole mientras esperaba su mensaje.

– “Buenas tardes, Scamander. Hay un informe del caso que menciona una criatura mágica. Tu presencia es requerida en mi casa inmediatamente.”

La pantera echó a correr y desapareció contra una de las paredes de la cocina. Percival suspiró de nuevo y se sentó a esperar. A los cinco segundos se levantó de golpe, una idea estúpida atravesándole la mente. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero llevaba todo el día trabajando, seguramente tenía una pinta horrible, y Newt no le había visto hoy todavía. Se dijo que era ridículo, un comportamiento propio de un adolescente, pero aun así salió trotando de la cocina y subió a la carrera las escaleras en dirección al baño y al vestidor de su dormitorio.

Se peinó con precisión, un poco menos rígido que de costumbre, y se cambió la camisa usada y arrugada de todo el día en el Congreso por una limpia y planchada, colgando en su vestidor. Comprobó su imagen en el espejo del baño, aplicándose una gota de perfume y remangándose estratégicamente las mangas de la camisa unos centímetros por debajo del codo. En la sesión de entrenamiento del miércoles se había percatado de que el británico parecía tener una fijación con sus brazos, ligeramente más musculosos que los de Newt. Y si estaba en su mano, Percival era partidario de echarle leña al fuego de la tensión sexual entre ambos, aunque como todo hombre fuera a evitar hasta el último momento posible una confrontación con la realidad y las consecuencias.

Descendió las escaleras hacia la cocina y consultó el reloj en la pared. Diez minutos habían transcurrido y no había señal de Newt. ¿Tenía su dirección? Sí, se la había dado hacía dos días, cuando hablaron de esta forma de contacto, se había cerciorado de anotarle correctamente su dirección y apuntar la de Newt. El encantamiento _fidelio_ y las barreras de su casa habían sido alterados por él mismo para acoger a Scamander.

Se intentó tranquilizar, preparándose un sándwich rápido mientras le esperaba.

Media hora más tarde no había señales aún, y el basset _patronus_ de Newt no había aparecido por ninguna parte para darle una explicación. Una nube de tensión le oprimió el pecho y se puso el abrigo sin pensar. Cogió su varita que reposaba en la mesa de la cocina y se apareció directamente al descansillo de Newt.

 

La puerta de entrada al piso estaba abierta.

Percival sintió que a la preocupación interior se le sumó una oleada de furia. Se calmó de golpe, sus instintos de auror tomando las riendas de forma inmediata y eficaz.

– _Homenun revelio_. – Murmuró apresuradamente. Solamente una presencia, Newt Scamander.

Entró sigilosamente y empezó a recorrer las estancias una a una, pero no llegó muy lejos. La maleta de Newt se encontraba abierta en el suelo del salón, entre uno de los sofás color teja y la ventana de la izquierda.

– ¡Scamander!

Ninguna respuesta. Percival tragó saliva, y a la angustia y la furia se le sumó un puñetazo de miedo como hacía mucho que no sentía. Si alguien había hecho daño a Newt… No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

Entró en la maleta, bajando apresuradamente la escalera, y sólo tuvo que recorrer tres hábitats hasta que vio la figura de Newt a lo lejos, de rodillas. Sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos.

Percival corrió llegando hasta él, resbalando un poco al frenar, y se dejó caer de rodillas delante suyo. Newt temblaba y tenía la mirada perdida, el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los demiguises rescatados en la misión de hace una semana en sus manos.

El animal había sido asesinado violentamente, todo un número gore en su pequeño cuerpo, que casi era irreconocible.

­– Scamander… Scamander, ¿me escuchas? – Ninguna respuesta.

Percival le colocó las manos en los hombros, las deslizó poco a poco por la tela de su camisa, empapada en la sangre del animal. Newt le miró, intentando enfocarle.  Percival llegó a su objetivo y poco a poco retiró el cuerpo del demiguise de sus brazos y lo depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Llevó a cabo un conjuro complejo entre dientes apuntando con la varita al demiguise muerto, que inmediatamente desapareció.

– Scamander, alguien ha penetrado las barreras de tu piso, me temo. Vamos a salir de la maleta y voy a llevarte a mi casa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Newt asintió lentamente, dejando que Percival le ayudara a ponerse en pie.

– ¿Qué has hecho con Hazel? – Consiguió pronunciar con voz ronca

– ¿Hazel?

– La demiguise…

– Es un hechizo para transportar evidencia directamente al cuartel general del Departamento de Seguridad. El… el cuerpo se conserva automáticamente para poder realizarle una autopsia. – Contestó Graves.

Salieron de la maleta y dejó que Newt se encargase de cerrarla y recogerla mientras él cerraba la puerta de entrada y conjuraba las barreras protectoras más fuertes que conocía, permitiendo sólo el acceso a Newt y a él mismo. Se dirigió hacia el británico que le observaba en un rincón maleta en mano, le agarró del bíceps izquierdo atrayéndole hacia él con cuidado. Y mirándole fijamente a los ojos se aparecieron directamente en la biblioteca de la casa de Percival.

Newt estaba claramente en estado de shock. Mudo, paralizado y con la respiración entrecortada. Graves le retiró la maleta de la mano y la depositó en el suelo, detrás del sofá de terciopelo. Con una mano en la espalda del británico le guio hasta el sofá de cuero delante de la chimenea, en la cual ardían y crepitaban ya unos trozos de madera. Le ayudó a sentarse y le echó la manta sobre los hombros.

– Voy un momento a buscar una cosa, no te muevas de aquí. – Le ordenó.

Salió de la biblioteca y subió las escaleras de nuevo precipitadamente hacia su cuarto.

Percival buscó frenéticamente en su vestidor un jersey grueso de invierno para dejarle. Sentía el instinto básico y apremiante de ver a Newt vestido con su ropa, como si la prenda de lana fuese a protegerle contra el mundo. Encontró un jersey gris oscuro y con él en manos bajó las escaleras corriendo.

Newt temblaba ligeramente contemplando las llamas de la chimenea. La manta de tartán verde y azul oscuro sobre sus hombros, contrastando con su piel pálida le hacía parecer dos veces más pequeño. La luz de las llamas danzaba reflejándose en sus ojos claros, dándole un aire aún más joven.

Percival se apresuró a arrodillarse ante él, y cuidadosamente le quitó la manta de encima. Ninguna reacción por parte del británico, que seguía con la mirada perdida.

– Scamander…

– Newt. – Por fin sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos. – Newt, quítate la camisa, estás helado…

Graves no quiso añadir que estaba llena de sangre, allí donde el cuerpo sin vida del demiguise había reposado contra su pecho.

Lentamente, como si la voz del americano le llegase a través de la niebla, Newt se llevó las manos al cuello y empezó a desabrocharla. Percival, se las apartó y le buscó la mirada, reteniéndola  intensamente, pidiendo permiso. Newt asintió levemente, y dejó que se la desabrochase y se la quitara del todo, pasando los brazos por las mangas torpemente.

Percival la apartó, dejándola en el suelo por el momento y limpió con un gesto de su varita el pecho del británico manchado de sangre, sudor y restos de barro. No quiso parar a contemplar su cuerpo, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Esta no era como imaginaba que iba a ser la primera vez que desnudase al pelirrojo, así que no contaba, se dijo. Apartó todo pensamiento impuro de su mente y se concentró en ayudarle a ponerse su jersey.

El cuello estrecho de la prenda le había revuelto el pelo aún más, de manera adorable. Le quedaba corto de mangas y bastante más ancho, siendo Newt más esbelto y un poco menos musculoso que él, pero el contraste entre el gris oscuro y el color cobrizo de su cabello, ahora dorado bajo la luz cálida del fuego, era delicioso, Percival pensó. Y algo en su interior respiró tranquilo al verle llevando su jersey. Por fin, desde que había llegado al piso de Newt y se había encontrado la puerta abierta, Percival sintió que el nudo en su estómago se deshacía un poco.

– ¿Quieres algo de cena?

Newt negó con la cabeza. Graves le sirvió un whisky de Ogden en un vaso de la mesita y se lo puso entre las manos.

– Bebe un poco. A sorbos pequeños, Scamander. Voy a preparar algo rápido de cena… – En un alarde de lucidez, añadió – Supongo que no comes carne…

Otro no silencioso del británico.

Percival suspiró.

– Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá. Quieto aquí… – El “por favor” estaba implícito en el tono suplicante del americano, que a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a implorar ni a pedir favores, sentía que quería ser todo lo sensible y empático posible con Newt.

-

La planta baja de la casa estaba ocupada por la cocina y el comedor, que se repartían a ambos lados de la entrada, orientados a la fachada principal. Y la biblioteca y un estar, que daban al jardín trasero.

La cocina  sobresalía de la fachada de ladrillo, y tenía un amplio lucernario en forma de media bóveda de cañón que se prolongaba en vertical por la fachada hasta media altura, y proporcionaba la única fuente de luz natural de la pieza.

Una gran isla de madera con la encimera de cerámica blanca ocupaba el centro de la cocina.

Contrariamente a lo que podía parecer, a Graves le gustaba cocinar. Durante sus años de entrenamiento de auror sus hechizos en la cocina habían sido pésimos. Más adelante, según ascendía en MACUSA, su vida había estado ocupada principalmente por el trabajo, y descubrió que cocinar le ayudaba a relajarse y a alejar sus pensamientos de su vida laboral por unos instantes.

Reflexionó brevemente echando un ojo a lo que le quedaba en la despensa y se decidió por un arroz cremoso con setas y queso. Mientras dejó las cebollas y las setas picándose solas en la encimera recogió con un gesto de la varita los archivos del caso que estaban desperdigados en la isla de la cocina y los mandó levitando a su despacho en el primer piso.

Hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que quería que todo estuviera impoluto, no en vano era la primera vez que Newt visitaba su casa. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Observando el arroz cocinarse, se apoyó en la encimera despeinándose el pelo con una mano. Por fin se le había pasado del todo la angustia que había florecido en él al pensar que el británico corría peligro. No podía ignorar la sensación posesiva que había sentido al verle en su casa, en su sofá, en con su ropa. Sabía que Newt era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sólo, pero al verle desesperado en su maleta, con la mirada perdida y el demiguise en brazos, Percival había sentido la necesidad de tomar al británico entre sus brazos y sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra él. Cerciorarse que estaba vivo y bien, que no le había pasado nada.

 

Newt recorrió con la mirada la estancia en la que se encontraba, todavía aturdido por los hechos. El calor proporcionado por el whisky de Graves le había dejado relajado, recostado contra el sofá. Se apartó la manta de los hombros lentamente, el alcohol, el fuego de la chimenea y el grueso jersey de lana eran suficiente para dejarle sintiéndose atontado y adormilado.

Se levantó despacio y recorrió la sala, acercándose a la estantería más cercana y leyendo los lomos de los libros con curiosidad. El Director de Seguridad tenía tanto libros de autores de la comunidad mágica como de autores muggles, lo cual sorprendió gratamente al británico.

Escuchó ruidos suaves que provenían de la cocina. Como prometido, Graves estaba haciendo la cena para los dos.

Percival Graves.

Newt notó que se ruborizaba, y automáticamente se sintió ridículo por ello. Es cierto que no había tenido una vida sentimental activa. Sus viajes habían ocupado gran parte de su vida, y a lo largo de ellos había encontrado gente atractiva, pero nunca  nadie había despertado el interés que Percival despertaba en él. Tan solo el roce de la gruesa lana del jersey que le había dejado Graves contra su torso desnudo hacía que le recorrieran escalofríos. El miedo y la angustia que había visto en la mirada del americano al encontrarle en la maleta, el cuidado con el que había manejado la situación, y más importante, el dirigirse a él por su nombre, con esa voz grave entrecortada por la preocupación…

Newt se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos y se pasó la mano por el cabello ondulado, suspiró profundamente y echó andar con paso decidido dispuesto a encontrar la cocina, y a Percival.

 

– Huele muy bien…

Percival se giró al escuchar la voz del británico, y tragó saliva al ver la imagen delante de sus ojos. Newt apoyado contra el marco de su puerta, la mirada cubierta parcialmente por su pelo despeinado, pero con una sonrisa encantadora.

– Espero que te gusten las setas, Scamander, estoy haciendo arroz.

– Newt.

– ¿Cómo?

– Llámame Newt, por favor…

– Newt… – Graves saboreó el nombre, pronunciándolo por primera vez en voz alta. – En ese caso llámame Percival.

Newt sonrió entrando en la cocina y apoyándose contra la encimera de la isla central.

– ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

– Puedes elegir el vino si quieres. Había pensado en un vino tinto para acompañar la cena, si te apetece beber alcohol.

– Por supuesto, creo que esta noche lo necesito…– Murmuró el británico acercándose al mueble para el vino, en un rincón de la cocina.

Graves terminó de cocinar y con un gesto de la mano los platos y los cubiertos volaron colocándose en la superficie de cerámica de la isla. Sirvió el arroz humeante manualmente, mientras Newt descorchaba la botella y servía el vino.

Los dos tomaron asiento y Percival levantó su copa mirando a los ojos a Newt. El británico se apresuró a levantar la suya y brindaron en silencio.


End file.
